Teenage: Love, Lies and Lust
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: [YAOI YURI FF] CHAP 2 G2: PARK CHANYEOL / "Sialan! Chanyeol!"/ "Menghianatiku dengan dua orang." / "Hot sex clip uri sonsaengnim with a wild-slutty-student." / "Kau mabuk dan tertidur di depan rumahku." / Perjuangan tentang remaja yang berada dalam masalah cinta, kebohongan dan nafsu [JRen, ChanBaek, SeKaiLu dll] [NU'EST B.A.P 4Minute F(x) Crayon Pop EXO AOA and many more. Review?]
1. Opening G1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

teenage

**l**_o_ve**,** _l_ie**s** _a_nd **l**_u_st

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

Amber Liu Josephine . Daehyun Jung . Hyekyeong Soyul Park . Hyuna Kim . Jonghyun JR Kim . Junhong Zelo Choi . Minki Ren Choi

Ⓒ **2014 YuriMasochist**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1: Everyone

**Chapter 1: Everyone**

.

**Choi Ren Minki** meremas pinggiran meja yang didudukinya di laboratorium bahasa sekolah. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terpejam rapat. Wajahnya menengadah, membiarkan peluh jatuh membasahi lekuk lehernya. Dia hanya perlu memusatkan dirinya pada kenikmatan yang tengah diberikan oleh guru bahasa jepangnya, tetapi tetap mencoba untuh menahan suaranya.

"Y-Yunho _sonsaengnim_... _ngh_~"

Jung Yunho, gurunya itu menghujamkan miliknya, semakin dalam, mengenai prostat Minki dan membuat namja cantik kelas satu itu hampir kewalahan untuk menahan desahannya.

Pasalnya, sekolah belum sepenuhnya kosong walau jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dia harus menjaga reputasinya sebagai murid dan juga reputasi gurunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya selesai meluapkan hasrat masing-masing. Yunho menyeletingkan celananya sedangkan Minki mengenakan celananya kembali. Minki menghampiri gurunya setelah itu. Berjinjit sedikit dan setelah itu mencium Yunho kilat. Yunho tersenyum simpul, merangkul Minki dan setelah itu menggiringnya berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Jangan bocorkan hal ini." kata Yunho.

"Kupastikan akan aman jika besok dan seterusnya dapat kulihat nilaiku jadi A+."

Yunho menyentil hidung Minki.

"Tambahan biaya. Seminggu tiga kali. Nilaimu akan selalu A+."

Minki tersenyum manis. "_Deal_, _sonsaengnim_."

Yunho tersenyum seraya meraih knop pintu dan menekannya ke bawah lalu menariknya hingga terbuka. Minki masih tersenyum seraya mengamati wajah gurunya yang rupawan. Tampan. Rahangnya tegas. Sorot matanya tajam. Bibirnya tebal. Berbeda dengan kekasihnya.

Saat Minki hendak meraih bibir itu lagi, Yunho melepaskan rangkulan tangannya. Minki hendak protes, hanya sempat menggerutu pelan sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok seseorang di hadapannya.

"Jonghyun... s-sejak kapan...?!"

Kekasihnya. **JR, Kim Jonghyun**.

Kalimat Minki berakhir menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. Sorot mata Jonghyun terlihat polos, seperti biasanya. Ia menatap Yunho dan Minki bergantian, lalu mengangkat sebuah ransel di tangannya hingga sebatas dada.

"Ranselmu tertinggal, Minki."

Minki mengangguk gugup lalu meraihnya perlahan. Jonghyun tersenyum. Minki maju selangkah dan kemudian berbalik, menatap Yunho lalu membungkuk rendah.

"_Kamsahamnida_, _sonsaengnim_. Kami pamit pulang lebih dahulu."

Yunho mengangguk, tepat ketika Jonghyun ikut menunduk. Jonghyun kemudian merangkul pacarnya, membawanya melangkah di koridor lantai tiga menuju lantai dasar untuk pulang. Minki mendesah lega, dalam hati ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan.

Kekasihnya polos.

Amat teramat polos.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Bagaimana belajarnya?" tanya Jonghyun, mengusap kepala kekasihnya dengan lembut lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

Minki sedikit meremas tas ranselnya, setelah itu tersenyum ragu. "Aku mulai mengerti bahasa Jepang."

"Baguslah. Nilaimu harus meningkat."

"Pasti."

Jonghyun masih merangkulnya sampai lobi gedung sekolahnya. Mereka berhenti di depan dua pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Menatap hujan deras yang jatuh membasahi semuanya.

"Ini musim semi, 'kan?" Minki mencoba memulai percakapan, menjauhkan pikiran kekasihnya akan kejadian tadi. Semoga Jonghyun tidak mengetahui apapun. Jonghyun mengangguk, masih menatap hujan. "Tapi sudah seminggu hujan deras setiap harinya."

Jonghyun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Cuaca akhir-akhir ini begitu ekstrim," Minki memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika ia merasakan hawa dingin berhembus di sekelilingnya. "aku ingin pulang dan bergelung di dalam selimut."

Jonghyun melepaskan _blazer_ seragam berwarna _dark blue_-nya lalu memasangkannya di punggung Minki. "Maaf, aku tidak bawa jaket untuk membuatmu hangat."

Minki tersenyum miris seraya merapatkan _blazer _Jonghyun di punggungnya, lalu menunduk. Ia beruntung memiliki Jonghyun, Minki mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa membohongi hasratnya untuk melakukan seks. Ia kecanduan seks sejak dua tahun yang lalu, ketika ia berada di kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Tetapi sayangnya, Jonghyun, yang ia kencani sejak empat bulan yang lalu sangat enggan menyentuhnya. Untuk melakukan ciuman yang lebih dari sekedar kecupan pun tak pernah Minki dapatkan. Dan Minki mulai frustasi akan hal itu.

Tiga-per-empat jam kemudian hujan mulai reda. Minki tertidur setengah jam yang lalu—ketika Jonghyun mengajaknya duduk di depan pintu sambil menatap hujan. Sekarang Jonghyun membangunkan Minki secara perlahan. _Namja_ cantik itu mengerjap dan kemudian merapikan dirinya.

Jonghyun dan Minki berjalan keluar. Langkah keduanya berisik ketika menginjak genangan air di lapangan. Keduanya membawa langkah mereka ke halaman parkir.

Minki mengenakan helm yang diberikan oleh Jonghyun, sedangkan dia memakai helmnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan kunci motor dari saku celana seragamnya. Minki naik ke atas motor setelah Jonghyun. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di perut Jonghyun ketika kekasihnya mulai melajukan motornya keluar dari area sekolah.

Ketika Jonghyun memokuskan dirinya dengan jalanan, Minki hanya berputar dalam pikirannya. Cara apa lagi yang harus ia tempuh agar Jonghyun mau menyentuhnya dan membuatnya berhenti tidur dengan siapapun untuk memuaskan nafsunya? Tidak membuatnya menjadi remaja _hypersex_ tanpa harga diri seperti sekarang.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

**Kim Hyuna** terperanjat ketika dikejutkan oleh suara bel yang berbunyi di malam hari tenang—bebas dari pe-er, menonton televisi seraya meminum coklat hangat, mengacuhkan hujan deras di luar sana sejak dua jam yang lalu—miliknya. Tadi sore sudah hujan, lalu berhenti sekitar tiga jam, dan hujan lagi sekarang. Dia menggerutu lalu beranjak dari sofa. Berjalan agak tergesa ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara bel lagi.

"Maaf lam—astaga, Amber!"

**Amber Liu Josephine** tersenyum bodoh seraya merangkul seseorang. Tubuh keduanya basah kuyup. Tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, Hyuna mengajak keduanya masuk dan menyuruhnya menunggu di sofa. Dia berlari menuju kamarnya, mengambil dua handuk baru dari dalam lemari dan memberikannya.

"Maaf Hyuna merepotkan. Tadi kami terjebak hujan di tengah jalan—sialnya aku tidak bawa motor, kami jalan kaki. Di halte dingin. Lalu aku ingat rumahmu dekat sini, jadi kuajak dia berlari," Amber tersenyum seraya menunjuk seorang gadis di sampingnya yang berusaha membuat dirinya kering.

Hyuna mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya.

"Dia siap—"

"Ah, iya, dia Krystal. Kekasihku."

**Deg!**

Krystal tersenyum manis dan membungkuk rendah. "Krystal Jung _imnida_."

Hyuna tidak menyadari bahwa mulutnya terbuka selama beberapa detik. Dia terkesiap. Membungkuk rendah kemudian dan tersenyum canggung.

"K-Kim Hyuna... imnida. Bangapseumnida."

Hyuna bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Amber menarik kepala Krystal dan mencium pucuknya. "Hyuna itu yang sering aku ceritakan~"

Hyuna memalingkan wajahnya. Krystal mengangguk.

"Ah, benar~ Hyuna cantik ya~ Amber sering cerita."

"_Hum_," Hyuna mengulum bibir.

Seharusnya ia senang, sedikitnya ia tahu bahwa gadis yang disukainya ternyata suka membicarakannya, apalagi menyebutnya cantik. Tetapi tetap saja, melihatnya bersama orang lain dan bersikap manis padanya membuatnya ingin menjerit marah sekarang.

"Hyuna?"

Hyuna melirik ke arah Amber dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian menonton televisi saja dulu. Aku mau ke dapur. Mau coklat panas?"

Amber tersenyum tipis. "Maaf merepotkan."

Hyuna mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak~ tenang saja. Kalau hujan masih belum reda, kalian boleh menginap disini." Lalu ia beranjak menuju dapur.

Jujur saja, hatinya sakit.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

**Park Soyul Hyekyeong** menggerutu kesal melihat layar ponselnya.

Dia sangat butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan hatinya, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Satu orang yang bisa membantunya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Padahal ia terlalu lelah untuk diam di rumah. Ia terlalu benci untuk mendengar pertengkaran disana. Ia sudah terlalu muak.

Bahkan, Hyekyeong berniat untuk membunuh kedua orangtuanya jika kedua mulut itu tidak berhenti beradu setiap harinya.

"Cerai saja, bodoh!"

Lalu ia membanting pintu, meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk bertengkar.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Minki membanting buku pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya dengan keras. Tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran itu. Tetapi bukan faktor utamanya, melainkan suara desahan wanita yang terdengar sampai ke kamarnya.

Sialan. Ibunya membawa laki-laki lain lagi ke rumah. Minki berdiri dari kursi belajarnya dan keluar dari kamar. Matanya enggan melihat ibunya yang tengah bercumbu dengan orang lain. Minki yakin laki-laki itu orang yang berbeda lagi dari kemarin. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaan. Mungkin _hypersex _dalam dirinya adalah turunan dari ibunya. Buktinya, perempuan itu tidak bisa berhenti melakukan seks.

Minki berjalan keluar rumah untuk menghirup udara malam. Terakhir Minki lihat pukul sebelas malam, itu sekitar duapuluh menit sebelum ibunya pulang. Mungkin sekarang sudah pukul setengah duabelas.

Minki tidak membawa apapun. Tidak ponselnya, tidak dompetnya. Ia juga tidak mengenakan jaket. Sempat menyesal, tapi malas memutar langkah untuk kembali ke rumah. Minki hanya menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jeansnya dan melihat sekitar.

Sepi.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah halte bus yang sepi.

Minki anak yang berkecukupan, rumahnya terhitung besar. Tetapi tempat tinggalnya tidak berada di pusat kota. Maka tidak heran jika jalanan sekitarnya begitu sepi seperti ini.

Minki memilih untuk duduk di kursi panjang halte, di bagian tengah. Sementara di sebelah kiri, di ujung kursi panjang ada seorang pemuda—mungkin umurnya tak jauh darinya—sedang berdiri, menatap lurus ke depan sembari menghisap sebatang rokok yang hanya setengahnya lagi.

Hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Minki tergoda untuk melihatnya, dan gerakannya bersamaan dengan pemuda itu. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Dari tatapan itu terlihat apa yang sedang mereka rasakan dan apa yang sedang mereka butuhkan.

Muak.

Lelah.

Ingin kepuasan.

Pemuda itu membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya. Entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya mendekat dan mulai mengulum bibir satu sama lain. Minki menarik tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman. Pemuda itu mendorong Minki ke dinding dan menggendongnya, tanpa mau melepas tautan mereka. Setelah itu keduanya bercinta dengan emosi berbeda di kedua benaknya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

**Choi Zelo Junhong** meraih tomat ceri dan mengunyahnya. Matanya sibuk menatap layar televisi yang menyiarkan tentang berita gempa bumi di belahan bumi sana. Dia melupakan pe-er matematika di mangkuk tomat cerinya. Terlalu tertarik untuk menonton berita internasional di tengah malam, dan tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah pulang.

Junhong menyandarkan punggungnya kepada sofa di belakangnya—ia duduk di lantai. Tangannya bergerak ke arah sofa, berniat untuk mencari _remote_ televisi untuk memperbesar volumenya. Namun tangannya menyentuh kaki seseorang dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Sudah jalan-jalannya?"

Kekasihnya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

Junhong tersenyum, menyapukan jarinya di rambut kekasihnya dan membuatnya menutup mata. Junhong memperhatikan wajahnya. Begitu tampan, tapi ia sakit. Junhong tidak punya cara untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung. Hanya kau yang aku punya di dunia ini."

**Jung Daehyun** tidak menghiraukan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

.**  
**

**HOLLAAAA**

**SAYA COME BAAAAACK EHEHEHE**

**Maaf menghilang cukup lama, soalnya sibuk banget disini**

**Ini FF Teenage, udah ada yang pernah baca sebelumnya?**

**Saya posting cuma 4 chapter waktu itu, FF yang saya juga main jadi cast hoho :3**

**Sekarang FF-nya saya remake, tapi saya ga ikutan lagi**

**Kasih komentar yaaaaaaawww**

**Chapie 2 di posting tanggal 4 April**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH**

**Untuk yang nunggu FF lain, sabar yaaaaaaa**

**SEE YOU *tebarlope***


	3. Chapter 2: Hyuna Kim: Sexual Frustated

**Chapter 2: Hyuna Kim ****"Sexual Frustated"**

.

_Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai hal ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa lepas. Menginginkannya walau tidak dapat kugapai. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mengamatinya. Merasa memilikinya di dalam mimpi. Mencintainya dalam bayangan semu. Aku sulit untuk menggapainya. Bukan karena aku tidak bisa, tetapi karena tidak mungkin. _

_Aku begitu menginginkannya. Orang yang sudah kukenal sejak pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah setahun lebih yang lalu._

_Dan hal itu membuatku gila, karena tidak bisa memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri._

Hyuna menggigit bibirnya agak keras karena dorongan pada jarinya ia perdalam, membuat tiga jarinya terjepit oleh dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit-langit berwarna biru langit dengan mata berat. Kedua kaki jenjangnnya bergerak resah di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya menggeliat seiringan dengan gerakan dari jarinya yang bergerak menjadi agak liar. Sambil mendesahkan nama gadis yang ia bayangankan tengah melakukan hal intim tersebut dengannya.

"A-Amber.. _ah_~ _please_, _deeper_~"

Tapi hanya dalam fantasinya.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**Kim Hyuna **"Sexual Frustated"

.

.

.

Hyuna menghembuskan napasnya.

Cuaca musim semi, dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran, tetapi berbeda dengan perasaannya. Hyuna selalu merasakan musim gugur menerpa hatinya. Ya, itu hanya kalimat hiperbola yang ia tanamkan dalam benaknya sendiri.

Jari lentiknya menggenggam ransel yang ia kenakan di punggungnya. Ransel kuning favoritnya. Bukan karena ia sangat mencintai warna tersebut, itu hanya alasan kedua. Alasan pertamanya karena ransel ini adalah pemberian dari orang yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyuman cerah seperti biasanya.

"Wajahmu bahkan lebih kusut daripada bola benang milik nenekku!"

Hyuna menendang tulang kering Amber ketika gadis tomboy itu mengejek sambil mencubit pipinya. Amber mengaduh kesakitan sambil tertawa. Hyuna memutar kedua bolamatanya, bersamaan dengan Amber yang merangkul bahunya dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju bangunan sekolah mereka.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu tidak _hyper _seperti ini."

"_Eoh_?" Amber menggerenyit. "Hyuna ingin melihatku jadi pendiam? _Sorry_, aku bukan kau."

"_Yah_!" Hyuna hendak mencubit pinggang Amber tetapi gadis itu lebih cepat menghindar. "Kapan _sih_ kau berhenti membuatku kesal?!"

"Saat aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Hyuna-_baby_~."

Wajah Hyuna bersemu samar mendengar pernyataan yang sebenarnya sia-sia untuk diharapkan. Itu hanya panggilan sayang dari Amber untuknya dengan _label sahabat_. Hyuna cukup mengerti hal itu dan sangat tahu bahwa angannya tidak akan terwujud.

Jika masih ada Krystal dalam benak gadis itu.

"Dia cantik..." Hyuna bergumam pelan.

Amber meliriknya seraya menghentikan jalannya. Membuat Hyuna ikut terhenti. "Siapa? Aku?"

"Krystal." Hyuna menatap Amber secara perlahan. "Sudah berapa lama?"

Amber tersenyum perlahan lalu mengacak rambut panjang Hyuna. "Kemarin baru satu bulan. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, tetapi selalu lupa."

"Kenapa?"

"Lupa karena di hadapanku ada gadis yang sangat cantik~."

Hyuna mendorong bahu Amber menjauh seraya tertawa kecil. Tawa yang canggung.

**Brak!**

Hyuna terhuyung beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri ketika seseorang dengan tidak sengaja menabraknya. Orang itu menunduk minta maaf beberapa kali sementara Hyuna mengibaskan tangannya, berkata bahwa ia tidak apa. Tetapi Amber malah terkekeh lalu menjitak kepala orang itu.

"Matamu sudah pindah ke kaki, Junhong-_ah_?"

"_A_-_ah_, Amber _sunbae_, maafkan aku."

Hyuna mengusapi bahunya yang masih berdenyut, tetapi berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan melihat tingkah Amber yang sepertinya sudah dekat—ditambah dengan anak laki-laki bernama Junhong itu—sudah dipastikan mereka saling mengenal. Dan dapat dipastikan juga bahwa dia anak kelas satu, karena posisinya Amber dan Hyuna adalah kelas dua.

"Cepat minta maaf! _Aish_, kau ini bodoh sekali. Kenapa buru-buru? Bel masih duapuluh menit lagi!"

"_Mianhamnida_," Junhong menunduk lagi lalu mengusap tengkuknya. Lalu ia menatap Hyuna. "Maafkan aku, kekasih Amber _sunbae_."

Hyuna tidak tahu ingin menjerit senang atau sedih. Yang pasti ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Sudah ceroboh, sok tahu lagi. Dia bukan kekasihku."

Dan Hyuna sekarang tahu rasa sakitnya mendengar langsung pernyataan itu.

"Eh? Kulihat kalian sering berdua, dan mesra sekali. Tapi kadang bertengkar. Seperti kucing dan anjing."

"Apa? Maksudmu aku anjing, begitu?!"

"_Mianhamnida_! Maafkan aku lagi, Amber _sunbae_. Bukan itu maksudku."

Hyuna bahkan sudah tidak berniat untuk tertawa, walaupun pemandangan di hadapannya terlihat sungguh konyol. Apalagi ketika Amber menarik daun telinga Junhong.

"Hei, hei, itu kekerasan. Kenapa tidak kau kenalkan saja siapa dia, bodoh!" seru Hyuna.

"Oh, ya." Amber melepaskan jarinya dari telinga Junhong yang meringis kecil. "Dia itu juniorku di klub basket. Orangnya memang ceroboh dan berisik. Tetapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia itu pintar."

"_Sunbae _memujiku, pasti harus aku traktir es krim." gumam Junhong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Amber memutar kedua bolamatanya dan menjitak kepalanya sekali lagi. "Kau dapat hukuman saat besok latihan, Choi Junhong."

"Oh, aku tidak peduli." Junhong menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari menjauh. "_See you_, _sunbaenim_~!"

Amber menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Junhong menjauh dari mereka.

Dan Hyuna masih tetap dalam pikirannya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Junhong berlari masuk ke dalam kelasnya ketika dia menemukan Jonghyun sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Junhong berjalan menuju bangkunya, berada di deretan paling depan lalu menyimpan ranselnya disana. Kelas yang seharusnya berisi tigapuluh siswa baru terisi sekitar setengahnya, mungkin karena bel akan berbunyi masih cukup lama. Tapi Junhong tidak terlalu peduli. Dia mulai membaca apa yang Jonghyun tulis disana.

Ada banyak pasang nama disana. Dan namanya berpasangan dengan... Choi Minki.

"Untuk apa itu, Jonghyun?"

Junhong melirik salah satu temannya yang bertanya dari bangku duduknya.

"Tugas bahasa Inggris." Jonghyun meletakkan kapur yang baru ia gunakan, lalu berbalik dan menatap teman-temannya. Bersamaan dengan beberapa siswa yang masuk ke dalam kelas. "Ini tugas dari Janey _sonsaengnim_. _Partner _dipilih secara acak oleh _sonsaengnim_. Tugasnya membuat _narrative text_ minimal tiga halaman. Tugasnya dikumpulkan dua hari lagi, hari Kamis. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak ada, ketua kelas!" salah satu murid berseru.

Junhong mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu dia berbalik dan melihat Minki tengah menatapnya dari posisi bangkunya yang berjarak dua ke belakang darinya. Minki bersandar pada kursi dan menatap Junhong dengan ekspresi yang tidak tertebak.

"Hari ini di rumahku, bagaimana?"

Junhong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Bel istirahat sudah berdering sejak limabelas menit yang lalu. Dan Hyuna tidak mengerti mengapa Amber meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke kantin. Ah, apa mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya, jadi ia tidak menyadari bahwa Amber sudah menghilang dari kelas sejak tadi?

Mungkin saja.

Hyuna segera meraih kotak bekalnya dan berlari keluar kelas menuju kantin. Matanya berusaha mencari sosok Amber di tengah keramaian. Dan setelah itu ia mendapatkannya, dekat dengan jendela. Hyuna mendekatinya dan melihat Amber mendapatinya. Gadis tomboy itu hanya terkekeh seraya memakan apel di tangannya.

"Tidak seharusnya—"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku pergi lebih dahulu, Hyuna-_baby_."

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu meletakkan kotak bekalnya di meja lalu duduk di hadapan Amber. "Tidak ada acara meninggalkanku untuk makan siang lagi selama kita masih satu sekolah!"

"_Oh_, _okay_!" Amber mengacak rambut Hyuna lalu melirik kotak bekalnya. "Buatan sendiri lagi?"

"_Um_," Hyuna mengangguk lalu membuka kotak bekalnya. Ada _cheese kimbab_ andalannya.

"_Wow_, beruntung aku tidak makan banyak tadi~!"

Hyuna terkekeh kecil lalu meraih sumpit. Dia meraih satu potongan kimbab itu dan mencelupkannya pada kotak kecil berisi soyu. Amber membuka mulutnya dan memakannya ketika Hyuna sudah menyuapkannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Amber mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

Hyuna tersenyum tipis lalu meraih potongan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus membuat ini untukku setiap hari."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Masih dengan mengunyah, Amber menatap Hyuna bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bukan kekasihmu~!"

Candaan yang sedikit _menyindir_.

Amber terbahak. "Kenapa harus jadi kekasih hanya untuk membuatkan _cheese kimbab_?"

Memang _tidak peka_.

"Tidak apa," Hyuna menatap sumpit yang ia mainkan di atas potongan kimbab lainnya. "hanya lebih enak saja begitu."

"Apanya?" Amber menatapnya bingung.

Hyuna enggan untuk menjawab. Ia meraih potongan lain untuk Amber.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, aku mau tanya sesuatu." Hyuna meletakkan sumpitnya lalu menumpu tangannya di meja. Matanya menatap mata Amber. "Aku cantik tidak?"

Amber hampir tersedak dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia terkekeh sambil mengumamkan bahwa itu pertanyaan konyol. Tetapi melihat Hyuna sedikit serius, Amber memilih untuk menjawab.

"Cantik sekali. Tidak ada yang bisa menolakmu."

"Oh, ya? Lalu mengapa orang yang aku suka tidak melihatku sedikitpun?"

"Eh?" Amber tertawa. "Kau suka pada seseorang? Siapa? Beritahu aku~!"

Hyuna hanya tersenyum.

Amber menggaruk tengkuknya menyadari bahwa yang Hyuna butuh adalah jawaban bukan pertanyaan.

"Mungkin karena kau kurang interaksi dengannya, jadi tidak ada pendekatan."

"Aku sudah lakukan itu." kata Hyuna. "Tetapi ia tetap tidak melihatku."

"Tahu darimana?"

"Karena dia memilih dengan orang lain."

Amber terdiam sebentar. "Dan kau masih mengharapkannya?"

"Aku..." Hyuna menghela napasnya lalu menunduk sekitar dua detik, kemudian kembali menatap Amber. "Aku terlanjur mencintainya."

"Atas dasar apa?"

Hyuna tidak tahu pertanyaan macam apa itu.

"Ya?"

"Atas dasar apa kau mencintainya?"

"_Um_," Hyuna mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Aku merasa... _um_ cocok dengannya."

"Apa yang membuatmu pertama kali jatuh cinta padanya?"

Hyuna tidak tahu Amber bisa melalui obrolan serius.

"_Ah_... _mm_..."

"Fisik?"

"_Ne_?" Hyuna mengibaskan tangannya cepat. "Tidak! Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang hanya dari fisiknya!"

Amber mendengus. "Munafik."

"M-munafik? Yah! Amber! Apa tadi kau bil—"

"Munafik." Amber mencondongkan wajahnya terhadap Hyuna. "Jangan munafik, Hyuna. Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya untuk pertama kali, pasti karena fisiknya."

Hyuna menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. "Jangan menilaiku seperti gadis standar lainnya, Amber."

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Setahun lebih yang lalu, pertama mengenalnya."

"_Oh_, Hyuna. Coba bayangankan saat kau pertama kali bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai, tetapi dia dalam keadaan cacat fisik dan mentalnya terganggu. Apa kau akan menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan itu terasa menohok jantungnya.

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik, _girl_." Amber tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Hyuna.

Hyuna menunduk pelan sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Aku ada pertanyaan lagi." kata Amber. Walau tidak mendapat respon, ia tetap melanjutkan. "Apa kalian dekat?"

"Sangat." Hyuna berbisik lirik.

"Apa dia tahu kau mencintainya?"

Hyuna diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menatap Amber sendu.

Amber mengetahui jawaban Hyuna; Tidak.

"Berarti dia _tidak akan pernah mencintaimu_. Karena dimatanya, kau bukan sosok yang bisa dia cintai..."

Hyuna ingin menjerit dan menangis saat itu juga. Tetapi Amber menangkup wajahnya dan menatanya lekat dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"sebagai kekasih. Dia mungkin mencintaimu sebagai adik, kakak, atau... sahabat."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Minki sempat mengerling nakal ketika Yunho _sonsaengnim_ melewatinya untuk keluar kelas seusai pelajaran. Ia cukup beruntung karena tidak ada yang pernah menyadarinya. Beberapa siswa mulai membereskan buku-buku mereka. Sedangkan ia sendiri melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu melirik ke arah depan dimana kekasihnya duduk disana—di samping bangku Junhong.

Junhong mungkin menarik, pikirnya.

Tapi tujuannya tetap Jonghyun, kekasihnya.

Minki berdiri setelah selesai memasukkan semuanya ke dalam ransel—lalu menyampirkannya di bahu. Ia berjalan ke depan menuju bangku Jonghyun. Minki mengecup pipinya dan Jonghyun tampak risih, tetapi Minki tidak peduli.

Hanya saja Jonghyun mulai berdiri dan merapikan rambut Minki saat menatapnya.

"Hari ini pulang dengan Junhong?"

Minki mengangguk dengan manis lalu melirik Junhong yang selesai mengemas seluruh bukunya. Minki segera menarik lengan Junhong dan memeluknya.

Junhong sedikit tersentak kaget tetapi Jonghyun tidak berekspresi.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati. Kalau tugasnya ada yang tidak mengerti—"

"Tanyakan saja pada Junhong_ie_. Junhong kan selalu mendapat nilai paling bagus dalam bahasa Inggris." lalu Minki menatap Junhong. "Benar kan, Junhong_ie_?"

Junhong terkekeh pelan. "Tidak juga."

Jonghyun mengangguk lalu menepuk kepala Minki. "Kalau begitu kerjakan dengan benar, ya. Aku harus ke ruang guru dulu untuk memberikan kertas tugas tadi."

Minki mengangguk cepat dan setelah itu melambai saat Jonghyun meninggalkan mereka. Dan setelah itu dia menarik Junhong keluar kelas, masih dengan posisi tadi.

"Minki... apa kita tidak..."

Minki meliriknya lalu mengedip. "Seharusnya kau senang dipasangkan denganku."

"_Hum_," Junhong mengangguk canggung lalu melirik jam di tangannya. "Aku tidak punya motor, lho. Aku sering pulang sekolah jalan kaki."

"Tidak apa~." seru Minki. Menuruni tangga dengan lincah dan membuat Junhong harus mengimbanginya. "Lebih seru berjalan kaki, bukan? Kita bisa lebih lama untuk sampai."

Lalu Junhong memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun di perjalanan mereka menuju keluar gerbang sekolah.

Junhong hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi cerianya pada orang-orang tertentu. Pada orang-orang yang selalu ceria dihadapannya. Yang Junhong yakin tidak memiliki beban. Tapi untuk Minki... ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Junghong-_ah_,"

Junhong melirik Minki yang masih belum melepaskan lengannya. Minki menatapnya sambil berjalan, dengan tampang manisnya.

"Kau punya minum?"

Junhong menggeleng. "Kau haus?"

Minki ikut menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi bibirku kering."

"Kering?"

Minki mengangguk dengan imut.

"Aku tidak punya—_uh_, apa itu, pelembab bibir?—atau semacamnya."

"Yah, tidak ada ya?"

Junhong menatapnya dan mengangguk. "Iya. Aku tidak punya yang seperti itu."

"Oh, kalau begitu..." Minki menghentikan langkahnya dan berjinjit. Lalu ia menangkup pipi Junhong dan menciumnya cepat dengan cukup dalam.

"_Mmh_—!"

Menjauhkan diri setelah mengerling nakal pada Junhong. "_Thanks_."

Junhong bukan tipe penghianat. Dan berciuman dengan orang lain menurut Junhong adalah sebuah penghianatan untuk kekasihnya.

"Minki, tidak seharusnya—"

"Kajja! Kita ke rumahku!"

Jonghyun berada di depan gerbang dan melihat pemandangan itu.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Jangan pikirkan orang itu, ya. Hyuna jelek kalau murung."

Hyuna hanya mengangguk saja mendengar nasihat dari Amber. Amber tersenyum simpul lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Maaf ya tidak bisa pulang bersama. Aku benar-benar harus menjemput Krystal di Cheonan lalu mengantarnya pergi."

"Tidak apa." Hyuna tersenyum manis—_tetapi palsu_.

Amber menurunkan kaca helmnya dan setelah itu melambai pada Hyuna. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan setelah itu melajukan motornya meninggalkan Hyuna yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang. Hyuna membuang napasnya setelah itu. Ia ingin cepat sampai di rumah. Jadi ia menggunakan taksi—bukan bus. Dia hanya memerlukan waktu limabelas menit untuk berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan Amber sepulang sekolah—seperti biasanya.

Tetapi percakapannya dengan Amber saat di kantin tadi membuat mentalnya _drop_ seketika. Hatinya terasa sakit dengan obrolan tadi. Walau yang Amber katakan ada benarnya.

Hyuna membuka pintu rumahnya dan melenggang masuk ke lantai dua—menuju kamarnya. Setelah melempar ranselnya asal—dan menutup pintu kembali—ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang _queensize_ miliknya.

Amber benar. Jika Hyuna mengenal Amber dalam keadaan cacat, masih bisakah ia mencintainya?

Tapi sialan!

Permasalahan utamanya bukan itu!

Hyuna yakin mencintainya karena ia tetap bertahan pada perasaannya sejak pertama kali muncul. Hyuna yakin mencintainya. Hyuna yakin... Hyuna yakin, maka dari itu ia selalu membayangkan jika tidur dengan Amber.

Hyuna menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan terdiam selama beberapa menit. Sedangkan tangan kanannya meluncur mulus ke balik rok seragamnya. Lalu ia menyelipkan dua jarinya pada celana dalam. Terdiam sebentar, kemudian menyelipkan kedua jarinya ke dalam tubuhnya.

Matanya berair, tepat ketika Hyuna memperdalam jarinya, lalu memutuskan untuk menambah satu jari lagi.

Kemudian satu tetes airmata jatuh.

Bukan karena sakit dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, tetapi sakit dari sesuatu di balik dadanya.

Amber mungkin benar. Hyuna tidak mencintainya dengan tulus.

Ia hanya ingin melakukan seks dengan Amber.

_Tapi Hyuna tidak mau menyerah_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAIII**

**Maaf sudah datang sebelum waktunya u.u rencananya posting chapie ini tanggal 4, tapi gajadi**

**Please untuk kalian yang baca, tolong beri review agar saya bisa melanjutkan ff ini :3**

**Okay, ayo kita balas review sebelumnyaaaaaa cekidot**

**Aaliya Shim :** weehehe silahkan XD gimana nih ffnya? Kira-kira 'Jung' siapa hayooooooh. Okay, ini sudah dilanjuuuuut. Makasih yaaa

**MissASvzy :** kira-kira begimana :3 wkwkwk. LIAT BANGET DOOONGSEEE, REN CANTIKNYA NAUDUZILLAAAAAH. Ren jadi hyper sex soalnya dia kemukaan (?) begitu *ditabokren

**fitripitroy :** iya gapapa ^^. Atulah ._. masa JR kudu dikasih jamu perangsang wkwkwk, sekalian obat kuat aja XD. Hehe soalnya Hyuna-nya juga cinta aku (?). Gajadi tanggal 4 u.u awalnya mau tanggal 4 karena ada something, tapi gajadi karena ada something juga huhu (?)

**thedolphinduck :** hahaha yang di halte? Itu tukang gorengan lagi mangkal (?) ._.

**Hye jin park :** iyaaaaa X3 baru sekarang di remake ini huhuhu, okay nextseuuuu

**surisuri :** makasiiiih, iya ini dilanjuuut :D

**Sekian untuk hari iniiii**

**Tolong reviewnya ya teman-temaaaaaaaan**

**LOVE,**

**Yuri**


	4. Chapter 3: Soyul Park: Broken Home

**Chapter 3: Hyekyeong Soyul Park ****"Broken Home"**

.

_Semua orang bodoh, kecuali aku._

_Kalimat itu sudah aku patenkan dan tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya. Aku yakin aku adalah satu-satunya orang paling waras yang tersisa di bumi. Yang berpikir masih menggunakan akal sehat. Tidak seperti mereka yang selalu mengambil satu kesimpulan. Dan berujung pada perpisahan. PERPISAHAN. Sialan! Aku sangat benci hal itu._

_Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa tidak semua pertikaian harus diselesaikan dengan perpisahan? Apa tidak ada cara lain? Lalu mengapa takdir mempertemukan kalian jika pada akhirnya hanya ditinggalkan? Bodoh! Semuanya bodoh!_

"Pergi sana dengan wanita jalang itu!"

"Kau yang jalang, Brengsek! Berani kau menampar Soonha dan menendangnya dari rumah ini!"

"Aku tidak sudi melihatnya! Kau meniduri wanita murahan seperti itu di ranjang—"

"Siapa yang murahan sebenarnya? Kau yang murahan! Lihat! Sifat murahanmu menurun pada anakmu!"

_Dan aku benar-benar muak._

Hyekyeong melempar vas bunga tepat ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk beradu mulut.

**Prang!**

"Kenapa kalian tidak cepat-cepat cerai?! Atau pergi saja ke Neraka!"

"Kau yang harus pergi ke Neraka bersama anak harammu! Bawa sekalian ibumu!"

Hyekyeong sudah terbiasa mendengar kalimat menyakitkan itu.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**Park Soyul Hyekyeong **"Broken Home"

.

.

.

"Hei, sialan!"

Krystal melirik ke samping ketika Hyekyeong duduk di atas mejanya. Krystal sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Hyekyeong yang seperti ini. Hyekyeong tidak punya teman selain dia, tetapi dia tetap saja sok berkuasa. Biasanya yang terkucil akan menjadi objek pem_bully_an, namun sayangnya Hyekyeong yang menindas disini.

Tetapi Krystal menyayanginya, karena ia tahu, Hyekyeong sebenarnya rapuh.

Hyekyeong merupakan gadis yang sangat manis, riang dan pemalu—setidaknya itu yang bisa ia katakan empat tahun yang lalu. Mereka satu kelas sejak satu SMP, dan kini sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Krystal sudah sangat mengenal Hyekyeong, dan mengetahui dengan persis apa yang membuat gadis ini berubah menjadi pembangkang dan nakal seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mengangkat teleponku kemarin!"

"Ah maaf," Krystal berusaha tersenyum ramah. "Kemarin benar-benar tidak memegang _handphone_."

"Karena sibuk dengan kekasihmu?"

Krystal mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Bodoh! Memangnya hidupmu hanya untuk pacaran saja?" Hyekyeong menggebrak meja dan menatap Krystal lekat. "Dengar ya nona-sok-cantik, yang namanya cinta itu tidak ada! Kau jangan buta seperti itu!"

Krystal tersenyum tipis. "Hyekyeong, kau—"

"Untung saja Amber tidak satu sekolah dengan kita! Kalau dia satu sekolah, sudah aku habisi juga dia!"

"Apa kau selamanya akan begini, Hyekyeong?" Krystal tersenyum tipis. "Di dunia ini banyak kebahagian yang bisa kau dapat."

"Oh ya?" Hyekyeong mendengus. "Kalau ada, teman baikku tidak akan melupakan telepon karena sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihnya, bukan?"

"Buktinya, aku masih berteman baik denganmu selama ini, Hyekyeong. Apa kau tidak melihat, ada kebahagiaan yang bisa kau ambil dari ini?"

Hyekyeong terdiam dan berbalik meninggalkan Krystal.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Junhong sudah cukup mengerti dengan tugasnya, dan bahkan sudah selesai. Tetapi Minki memaksa untuk kembali mengadakan acara _belajar kelompok_. Memang Minki tidak terlalu mahir dalam bahasa Inggris, Junhong tahu. Tetapi tugas mereka sudah selesai kemarin. Tidak ada yang perlu dihapal karena dalam membacanya diperbolehkan untuk melihat teks.

"Tapi aku ingin mahir~."

Itu yang Minki selalu katakan. Dan pada dasarnya, Junhong bukan tipe orang yang bisa menolak. Jadi ia mengiyakan, asal saja tidak di rumahnya.

"Hei, Junhong!"

Junhong melirik ke belakang ketika mendapati ada suara yang memanggilnya. Amber sedikit berlari menghampiri ia yang duduk di salah satu bangku kantin, lalu duduk di hadapan setelah mengacak rambutnya.

"Hari ini latihan, bukan? Aku punya pembalasan!"

"Ah," Junhong tersenyum canggung karena sedang _unmood_. "Hari ini aku izin, _sunbae_. Ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Begitu ya," Amber bergumam. "Apa ini hanya akal-akalanmu untuk—"

"_Sunbae_ seperti tidak mengenalku."

Amber terkekeh dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Kau lihat Hyuna?"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Orang yang kau panggil sebagai 'kekasihku'."

"Oh, _noona_ cantik." Junhong mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak lihat. Seharusnya sedang dengan _sunbae_, bukan?"

Amber mengangguk lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Saat bel sekolah pertama kali berbunyi—menandakan kegiatan sekolah berakhir—Hyuna segera meraih ranselnya dan melesat pergi keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan Amber yang memanggilnya. Sebelumnya Hyuna sendiri sudah mengatakan bahwa ia sibuk karena ibunya meminta ia untuk menemaninya belanja sepulang sekolah. Tetapi itu hanya alasan, untuk kabur dari Amber. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

Kakinya terkadang menendang kerikil yang berada di jalannya. Tangannya menggenggam lengan ransel. Sementara pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia memilih untuk melewati jalan lain yang memutar, yang terlalu sepi. Setidaknya Amber tidak akan menemukannya, dan ia bisa terus sendiri.

Lalu Hyuna menemukan sebuah taman bermain kecil. Tidak terlalu bagus karena Hyuna melihat beberapa dari _wahana_ itu sudah berkarat. Setidaknya, tidak ada orang disini.

Hyuna rasa ia sudah berjalan sangat jauh dari sekolahnya.

Hyuna melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah dua ayunan yang berdampingan, dan memilih untuk duduk di salah satunya. Langit sore cukup untuk membuat dirinya semakin larut dalam kesedihan. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Hei! Bodoh!"

Hyuna mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang gadis—yang kira-kira seumur dengannya—duduk di tepi sebuah perosotan yang tak jauh dari ayunannya.

"Aku?" Hyuna menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu mendengus. "Iya. Kau yang bodoh. Semua murid Seoul High School kan bodoh semua!"

Hyuna sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertengkar.

"Baru diputuskan pacarmu, _eoh_?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu urusan orang?"

Gadis itu terkekeh merendahkan. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih ada orang yang mau menanyakan keadaanmu yang aku yakin tidak terlalu penting."

Hyuna sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, tapi gadis itu cukup membuatnya jengkel.

"Kenapa? Merasa?"

Hyuna berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri gadis yang memakai pakaian seragam yang berbeda dengannya. Hyuna melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatapnya dari dekat.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, _um_..." mata Hyuna mencuri pandang pada _nametag_ di dada kanan seragamnya. "Park Hyekyeong!"

Hyekyeong—gadis itu—tertawa sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Hidupmu terlalu dibawa sulit, hahaha!"

Hyuna mendengus dan berniat untuk berbalik meninggalkannya. Tetapi ucapan Hyekyeong membuatnya terhenti.

"Pasti sedang putus cinta, benar bukan? Gadis zaman sekarang sudah buta karena cinta, hahaha! Bodohnya, mereka tidak tahu bahwa diri mereka tidak dicintai!"

Hyuna menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan geram. "Bisa kau diam?!"

"Atau bisa kau berbalik dan ikut aku pergi? Kita cari kesenangan lain. Kau harus bersyukur karena aku cukup baik padamu, lho."

"Untuk apa?" Hyuna berbalik. "Aku tidak butuh—"

Hyekyeong berdiri dan berjalan lebih dahulu. "Ayo, Hyuna!"

Hyuna melirik sedikit ke arah _nametag _pada seragamnya dan sama sekali tidak bingung kenapa Hyeokyeong tahu namanya. Antara enggan dan ingin, akhirnya Hyuna memilih untuk mengikuti langkah Hyekyeong keluar dari taman itu.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Hyekyeong tidak menjawab, ia malah bersenandung mengikuti irama langkahnya. Hyuna mau-tidak-mau hanya menelan pasrah, dan tetap mengikutinya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Tujuhbelas," kata Hyuna.

Hyekyeong bergumam pelan dan membawa langkahnya pada suatu minimarket. Hyuna memilih untuk menunggu diluar dan sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Hyekyeong keluar dengan satu kantung plastik berukuran sedang di tangannya.

Ia kembali berjalan lebih dahulu dan Hyuna tetap mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari sana. Daerahnya benar-benar sangat sepi. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah jembatan tua yang cukup lebar—terbuat dari beton.

Hyekyeong berjalan hingga ke badan jembatan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bawah dan bersandar pada dinding betonnya. Hyuna mendekatinya, lalu berbalik—memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguhkan dari jembatan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu ada daerah seperti ini."

Hyekyeong mendengus pelan. "Rumahan."

Hyuna tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapannya, memilih untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang menerma wajahnya.

"Kau sekolah di Cheonan?"

Hyekyeong tidak menjawab.

Hyuna meliriknya dan kemudian mengedikan bahu. _Well_, itu hanya kalimat pembuka. Setidaknya Hyuna tahu gadis itu bersekolah disana, melihat dari seragam yang ia gunakan. Sekolah khusus wanita yang cukup jauh dari sekolahnya. Lagipula Krystal sekolah disana—Hyuna cukup tahu karena percakapan kemarin.

Lalu sebuah suara—kaleng terbuka—membuat Hyuna kembali meliriknya. Ia melihat Hyekyeong membuka sebuah kaleng _beer_ lalu meneguknya sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Eh? Kenapa kau—"

"Aku sudah langganan disana."

Dengan perlahan Hyuna berbalik dan memilih untuk duduk di samping Hyekyeong.

"Ada satu untukmu, ambil saja."

Hyuna melirik kantung plastik sedikit lalu dengan ragu meraih satu kaleng untuknya.

"Aku biasa disini menghabiskan waktu."

Wajah Hyekyeong sangat imut dan manis. Hyuna sempat tidak percaya mengapa gadis ini begitu kasar. Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hyuna dapat melihat ada sesuatu dalam mata Hyekyeong.

Ia kesepian.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Hyuna hati-hati.

"Jadi apa yang membuat wajah jelekmu ditekuk semakin jelek?" tanya Hyekyeong kembali. _Dia mencari topik lain_.

Hyuna menggenggam kalengnya yang belum dibuka. "Kau menyebalkan, dan aku baru mengenalmu. Tapi kau benar, aku putus cinta."

Hyekyeong terbahak sambil meneguk _beer_ kalengan-nya. "Dasar bodoh! Mengapa bisa? Hahaha!"

"Ah, bukan sebenarnya. Lebih tepatnya patah hati." Hyuna menatap kaleng _beer _dalam genggamannya. "Aku mencintainya sejak setahun lebih yang lalu. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku tahu bahwa dia sudah berpacaran. Kukira dengan keadaan bahwa kita satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas bisa membuat ia menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia lebih mencintai gadis yang berbeda sekolah dengan kami. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan mereka bertemu dan bisa dekat."

"_Poor you_~" Hyekyeong terkekeh.

Hyuna mulai terbiasa dengan komentar pedasnya. Mungkin dengan cara itu, Hyekyeong bisa menyembunyikan kilatan kesedihan yang terlihat di matanya.

"Hari ini aku mencoba menjauh darinya, untuk meyakinkan apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan darinya."

Hyekyeong melirik Hyuna perlahan lalu menatapnya.

"Apa itu cinta... apa itu sekedar hasrat seksual."

**Deg!**

Bagai terbayang memori lama, raut wajah Hyekyeong berubah menjadi masam. Dia mendesah pelan lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sialan. Dia sama sekali tidak boleh menangis. Begitu janjinya.

"Ada apa, Hyekyeong?"

Hyekyeong meletakkan kaleng di samping tubuhnya lalu tersenyum. Tangannya mengorek isi kantung plastik lalu mengeluarkan satu _box pepero _rasa _strawberry_.

"Ayo main _pepero kiss_~!" serunya. Lalu membuka bungkusan itu dan meraih satu stik biskuit berlapis coklat perisa _strawberry_ itu. "Sudah lama aku tidak main ini!"

Hyuna cukup mengerti perasaannya. Toh, dia juga begitu jika ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Mereka bertatapan. Hyekyeong menggigit ujung _pepero_ stik itu dan mendekatkannya pada Hyuna. Hyuna menggigit ujung lainnya lalu dengan aba-aba mereka saling memakan biskuit itu hingga habis. Dan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hanya sekedar besentuhan lalu keduanya saling tertawa. Hyekyeong meraih stik lainnya dan melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali.

"Bodoh, kau menggigit ujung bibirku~! Haha!"

"Maaf~," Hyuna tertawa. "Habisnya warna _pink strawberry_ dan bibirmu sama~,"

Hyekyeong terkekeh dan mengambil stik lainnya. Lalu mereka melakukannya lagi sampai habis, sampai terhenti ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Dan mata mereka saling menatap.

Perlahan, setelah memperhatikan wajah satu sama lain dengan seksama, Hyuna yang pertama memberanikan diri menyelipkan bibirnya pada belahan bibir Hyekyeong. Hyekyeong sedikit tersentak, namun kemudian memejamkan matanya. Hyuna melakukan hal yang sama. Bibirnya melumat bibir Hyekyeong dengan gerakan lembut.

Dan keduanya larut dalam ciuman lembut itu.

Hyuna semakin mendekat, bahkan kini posisi duduknya sudah berada di antara kaki Hyekyeong. Tanpa sadar Hyekyeong menyentuh kedua lengan Hyuna dan meremasnya. Hyuna menghimpit tubuhnya dan menciumnya agak dalam.

_Mulai membayangkan bahwa ia sedang mencium Amber_.

Ketika tangan Hyuna mulai bergerak menuju paha Hyekyeong, gadis itu tersentak.

Dan ciuman mereka terhenti.

Hyuna membuka matanya dan mendapati tubuh Hyekyeong menegang.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Hyuna memilih untuk tertawa perlahan, agak canggung. Untuk mencairkan suasana. Hyekyeong ikut tertawa lalu menjitak kepala Hyuna.

"Hei, itu awalnya hanya _pepero kiss_~!"

"Aku tahu dan belum pernah seperti ini, hahaha!"

Keduanya semakin tertawa dan saling bercanda satu sama lain.

Hyuna tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hyekyeong.

Hyuna mengganti posisinya, kembali duduk di samping Hyekyeong hingga keduanya kembali berdampingan. Keduanya menatap ke depan, ke arah langit yang mulai berubah menjadi warna oranye. Sebentar lagi, matahari akan beristirahat.

Hyekyeong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyuna perlahan.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita menghabiskan waktu lagi disini? Aku akan menunggumu, pukul empat sore."

Hyuna mengangguk menyanggupi.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Junhong agak risih dengan Minki yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Posisi mereka duduk berdampingan, di kelas keduanya yang sudah benar-benar sepi.

Junhong sudah menjelaskan berulang kali mengenai _narrative text_ yang keduanya buat. Dan Minki tetap bersikukuh bahwa ia tidak mengerti. Ia tetap meminta Junhong untuk menerjemahkannya, membantunya mengucapkan dalam pelafalan dengan posisi yang sangat dekat.

Lalu berakhir pada suatu percakapan.

"Malam ini kau ada acara?"

Junhong meliriknya sedikit. "Tidak ada, Minki."

"Berarti kita bisa—"

"Tapi aku harus di rumah. Ada yang harus aku urus."

Minki mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau menolakku?"

"Aku tidak menolakmu, Minki. Aku hanya tidak bisa."

"Memangnya aku tidak cantik?"

Junhong terdiam sebentar lalu menatapnya secara perlahan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jonghyun?"

Kali ini Minki yang diam.

"Jonghyun itu baik sekali, _lho_. Harusnya kau bersyukur, diantara beribu orang yang menyukainya, ia memilihmu."

Minki menatap Junhong yang masih bicara padanya.

"Sangat disayangkan kau seperti ini, Minki. Banyak yang mencintaimu." Junhong tersenyum tipis. "Tapi tidak setulus Jonghyun."

Kalimat itu begitu masuk ke dalam benak Minki. Memikirkannya membuatnya sakit, tapi ada ego yang lain yang memaksanya untuk melupakan tentang _perasaan_.

Minki menerjang Junhong dan menciumnya dalam. Junhong tersentak, berusaha untuk melepaskannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau diam saja dan nikmati apa yang aku suguhkan untukmu, Junhong? Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku mengincarmu."

Junhong berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Minki ketika dia menciumnya semakin dalam. Namun gerakan itu membuat dirinya jatuh bersama Minki di atas tubuhnya. Minki menangkup pipi Junhong agar tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

Pada saat itu, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Aku tunggu di tempat parkir, Minki."

Dan membuat Minki tersentak hingga berbalik setelah melepaskan ciuman memaksa itu.

Jonghyun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Kalau sudah selesai, langsung ke tempat parkir saja. Aku antar pulang."

Junhong segera mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap Jonghyun dengan perasaan bersalah. Tapi Jonghyun tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku pulang sekarang saja." Minki berdiri dan meraih ranselnya lalu berlari menhampiri Jonghyun. "Ayo pulang!"

Jonghyun tersenyum setelah mengacak rambut Minki dengan lembut. "_Jya_, kami pulang lebih dahulu Junhong-_ah_. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

Junhong benar-benar merasa bersalah.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Hyekyeong melempar ranselnya setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Lalu ia ingat belum mengecek _handphone_-nya. Ia meraihnya dari dalam saku rok seragamnya dan melihat banyak panggilan _missed call _dari seseorang. _Oh_, sudah dipastikan itu dari teman baiknya, Krystal. Karena percaya atau tidak, kontak di _handphone_-nya hanya ada empat nomor. Nomor telepon rumah, ayahnya, ibunya dan Krystal.

Hyekyeong hanya mendesah pelan dan meletakkan _handphone_-nya di meja. Kemudian dia berjalan ke sudut kamar, dimana ada ranjang kecil disana.

Anak kecil berumur dua tahun kurang tengah tertidur disana. Hyekyeong tersenyum miris lalu mengusap malaikat kecil itu.

"Hari ini bermain apa dengan Bibi Lee?" tanya Hyeyeong lembut. "Maafkan _Mommy_ ya, membiarkan Hyemin dengan _babysitter_ setiap hari."

Hyekyeong masih mengusapi kepala anak perempuan yang lahir dari rahimnya sendiri. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian itu, sebutir air mata lolos dari pertahanannya.

"Mendengar penuturan Hyuna, Mommy semakin percaya, cinta itu tidak ada." lalu Hyekyeong menyembunyikan wajahnya pada seprai. "Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya hasrat seksual. _Dan kau terlahir dari itu_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOLLAAAAAAAAA**

**MAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK YANG TIDAK MENJADI SILENT READERS **

**Aku terharu huhu**

Yang suka cerita ini bahkan sampai **ngefav** dan **ngefollow** makasih yaaaaa

Okay, kita bisa komunikasi diiii

**FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**ask . fm : littlerape**

Yooooo kita balas review untuk chingudeul tercintaaaaaa :3

**Aaliya Shim : **Anda selalu menjadi pereview pertama :3 hoho. Waduh diajak threesome XD ahahaha mau dong ikutan (?). Iya, salahin Minkinya yang ga puas udah sama aku *ditabokJR. Gimana ya? Gimana gimana? Wehehehe liat saja reaksi JR pada Ren

**Hye jin park : **Ini sudah ada kelanjutannyaaaaaa :D. Ada apa dgn Junhong ._.? Iya Hyuna mesum kan aku yang ajarin XD

**Ryu : **jangan dibawa bingung .w. nikmatin ajaaa (?). Ayah Ren .-. ?

**raetaoris : **nah, nakal kan baca ff yuri ._. tapi biarin, biar terbiasa wkwkwk XD. Yaoi belum lengkap tanpa yuri *pakenadaiklansilverqueen hehehe

**fitripitroy : **maunya gimana? ._. semuanya akan terjawab diiiiiii chapter selanjutnya hoho pas chapi ttg Amber :D. Jangan salahin Minkiiii ;-; salahin authornya *sembunyidikolorzelo

OKAAAAAA

**Makasih untuk semuanyaaaa**

Selamat menikmati chap ini daaaaaan

Selamat APRIL MOP

:D


	5. Chapter 4: JR Kim: True Love

**Chapter 4: Jonghyun JR Kim ****"True Love"**

.

_Diantara seluruh orang yang memuja, aku merasa tidak sempurna._

_Semua mengatakan aku tampan, kaya, pintar dan segala bisa. Mereka _cukup_ benar. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan paras, tetapi mereka mengatakan bahwa aku sangat tampan. Mungkin itu yang bisa menjawab mengapa aku selalu dipilih untuk _icon_ apapun. Kaya? Beruntung aku lahir dari keluarga berada. Ayahku dokter dan ibuku direktur di sebuah perusahaan majalah ternama. Ibu juga mantan model. Lalu pintar? Tidak berniat untuk sombong, tetapi peringkat terendah yang aku dapat sejak kelas satu SD hanyalah peringkat dua. Dan itu hanya tiga kali seumur hidupku. Sisanya, aku selalu berada di peringkat satu._

_Tapi aku tidak bangga dengan semuanya._

_Bukan maksudku untuk tidak puas. Tidak sama sekali. Aku cukup puas dengan apa yang aku miliki sekarang, segala kelebihan itu._

_Tetapi tidak pada satu hal._

_Kelebihan ini membuat semua orang disekelilingku mengenakan topeng. Aku belum pernah menemukan pertemanan yang tulus. Atau setidaknya cinta._

_Sampai aku bertemu dengan Minki dan menjalin hubungan dengannya sejak empat bulan yang lalu._

_Aku ingin menemukan sesuatu yang _sejati _dan _murni_, tapi begitu sulit karena Minki berbeda._

"Kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja, Minki?"

Jonghyun menggeleng menatap gadis yang sejak tadi sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lihat saja aku? Aku mencintaimu! Tidak seperti Minki!"

Jonghyun tersenyum tipis.

"Dia memilihmu hanya karena kau kaya, tampan dan pintar! Tapi aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, Jonghyun. Miliki aku, Jonghyun."

"Nafsu dan cinta berbeda, Soyoung-_ah_. Kau sendiri masih melihatku dengan segala kelebihanku."

"Aku berbeda dengan Minki! Aku tidak—"

"Kalian memang berbeda. Minki melihat satu kekuranganku, dan dia masih disini." Jonghyun menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

Ada rasa sakit, tetapi Jonghyun tidak mau lepas.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**Kim JR Jonghyun **"True Love"

.

.

.

"Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun berbalik dan mendapati Minhyun berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa. Wajahnya berkeringat sampai poninya terlihat basah. Padahal Jonghyun yakin ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berkeringat—walau ada pelajaran olahraga setelah ini.

"Aku lupa tidak membawa tugas _narrative text_ milikku. Si harimau bodoh itu juga tidak mau berpikir."

"Tidak ada salinannya?"

Minhyun menggeleng. "Sialnya di rumahku tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada yang bisa mengantar tugasnya kesini."

Jonghyun tersenyum pelan. "Masih ingat beberapa ceritanya?"

Minhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bantu buat yang baru. Nanti aku yang meminta izin pada Janey-_sonsaengnim_ agar diberi waktu sampai jam pelajaran seluruhnya usai."

"Ya Tuhan! Kau baik sekali, Jonghyun-_ah_! Terima kasih."

Jonghyun tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk bahu Minhyun. "Cepat ganti pakaian. Sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga."

"Okay! Terima kasih banyak, Jonghyun-_ah_!"

Lalu Minhyun menghilang dari hadapannya. Jonghyun tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam dan melihat satu bilik paling ujung tertutup. Jonghyun hendak menyalakan keran sampai ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara dari balik bilik itu.

"B-Baekho _ahh_~ _m_-_more_, lebih cepat _ahh_~,"

Itu suara kekasihnya, Jonghyun yakin.

Jonghyun hanya menarik napasnya dan membasuh tangan lalu pada wajahnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin cukup lama.

Ia akan bertahan selama apapun. Untuk Minki.

Dan sekitar beberapa menit setelah itu, pintu bilik terbuka dan Kang Dongho—alias Baekho, atau yang Minhyun panggil 'harimau bodoh'—muncul lebih dahulu. Disusul oleh sosok kekasihnya yang tengah merapikan seragamnya.

Dongho cukup kaget, dan ia bergegas keluar lebih dahulu. Sedangkan Minki mematung di belakang Jonghyun yang masih menatap cermin.

"J-J-Jonghyun... s-sejak kapan—?"

Jonghyun berbalik pelan dan tersenyum. "Orangtuaku tidak pulang hari ini. Kau mau menginap di rumahku? Nanti aku antar pulang untuk mengambil seragam untuk besok."

Minki tersenyum canggung, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun akan bertahan selama _ia bisa_.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Jonghyun melirik kekasihnya yang hanya duduk di bangku panjang depan lapangan, izin tidak mengikuti jam olahraga karena mengeluh tidak enak badan.

Jonghyun telah selesai dengan lari _sprint_, dan mencetak angka yang cukup memuaskan. Setidaknya dia terhitung cepat, tetapi tidak mengalahkan Junhong, karena memang pada dasarnya kaki Junhong sangat panjang. Dan dia juga anak basket, jadi sudah terbiasa dalam berlari. Sedangkan Jonghyun tidak begitu tertarik dengan olahraga.

Dan mengenai Junhong, dia berjalan mendekati Jonghyun yang tengah beristirahat di tepi lapangan—duduk di tanah.

"Hei," katanya canggung.

Jonghyun tersenyum dan menepuk sampingnya. Junhong duduk perlahan dengan kaki yang ia sejajarkan ke depan.

"Kau bisa bantu aku mengoreksi sedikit _narrative text_ milikku? Aku rasa ada beberapa kalimat yang kurang tepat—sebelum dikumpulkan dua jam pelajaran lagi."

Junhong mengangguk. "Tentu." Lalu ia menarik napasnya.

Jonghyun tersenyum lagi lalu memperhatikan teman sekelasnya yang kini mendapat giliran untuk berlari.

"Jonghyun,"

Jonghyun meliriknya.

"Aku hanya... mau minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

Junhong mengulum bibir baawahnya dan menatap Jonghyun perlahan.

"Kemarin. Aku sungguh—aku..."

Jonghyun masih menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Kenapa perlu minta maaf?"

"Itu semua—tidak seperti dengan apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan Minki hanya... _partner_ untuk tugas, dan—"

"Tenang saja Junhong."

"Tapi aku..." Junhong menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Aku tidak apa. Jangan terus meminta maaf."

"Aku tidak mau kita bermusuhan."

Jonghyun terkekeh kecil. "Apa kau lupa dengan umur kita, Junghong-_ah_? Kita bahkan sudah jauh dari umur delapan tahun. Tidak ada yang perlu dipertengkarkan."

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu." Junhong menunduk pelan.

"Dengar," ucap Jonghyun pelan. "Kalau kau percaya dengan cinta dari kekasihmu, kau tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang kau lihat untuk pertama kalinya. Semua yang kita lakukan memiliki alasan. Minki juga memiliki alasan melakukan hal itu. Dan selama aku masih memiliki hatinya, mengapa aku harus marah? Itu membuang waktu menurutku."

"Jonghyun, kau terlalu—"

"Polos? Pasrah?" tanya Jonghyun.

Junhong mengangguk pelan.

"Kau orang ke seribu yang mengatakan itu."

Junhong diam.

"Polos atau pasrah cukup jauh dari kata _tulus_, Junhong. Itu yang aku pegang teguh sampai sekarang."

Junhong sama sekali belum pernah menemukan orang seperti Jonghyun.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Amber men_dribble_ bolanya kepada Chanyeol yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Chanyeol menerimanya kemudian membawa bola pada ring basket dan men_shoot_-nya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"_Fucking good_, Chanyeol!" seru Amber.

"Ajarkan aku teknik seperti itu!"

Amber dan Chanyeol—yang menjadi penghuni di dalam lapangan basket tertutup itu—mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu masuk, dimana Junhong datang dengan ransel di punggungnya. Amber melambai, sedangkan Chanyeol meraih bola.

"Chanyeol-_sunbae_ semakin hebat."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Dan aku fans nomor satumu!" lanjut Junhong.

Amber tertawa dan mengacak rambut Junhong. Junhong melempar ranselnya ke arah _box_ berisi bola basket lalu melipat ujung seragamnya.

"Ayo ajari aku!"

"Santai, Junhong." Chanyeol terkikik. "Kami bermain sejak tadi dan cukup lelah. Berikan waktu untuk kami beristirahat."

Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kemudian memilih duduk di tengah lapangan. Chanyeol membawa bola dan Amber menyusulnya. Lalu ketiganya duduk berhadapan.

"Kenapa masih sepi?"

"Latihan hari Kamis dimulai jam lima, Junhong. Sekarang masih jam tiga. Pelupa sekali."

Junhong menggaruk tengkuknya. "_Mianhamnida_."

Chanyeol melempar bolanya pada Junhong yang dengan tangkas menerimanya.

"Kau tambah tinggi, Junhong."

"Hampir mengalahkan _Sunbae_, bukan?" goda Junhong.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Setidaknya kita berdua lebih tinggi daripada si pendek tomboy ini, hahaha."

Junhong tertawa, mengikuti Chanyeol sedangkan Amber segera menjitak kepala keduanya.

"Setidaknya aku pemain inti."

"Aaa~ ada yang sombong~," goda Chanyeol. "Padahal aku dan Junhong juga pemain inti."

"Sialan!" Amber mendengus lalu menyentil lutut keduanya.

Junhong dan Chanyeol mengaduh bersamaan, lalu tertawa lagi.

"Hei, hei, sudah! Sekarang kita tanya saja pada _uri maknae_ tentang yang kita diskusikan tadi~,"

"Ah iya." Amber mengangguk paham.

Sementara Junhong menatap keduanya bergantian dengan tidak mengerti. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, _Sunbaenim_?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya. Ini menyangkut teman sekelasmu."

"Siapa?"

Amber melirik Chanyeol, kemudian pada Junhong. "Choi Minki."

Junhong menjilat bibir bawahnya. "L-lalu kenapa padaku?"

"Rileks, Junhong. Kita hanya memberi info yang kita ketahui, dan kau bisa membantu temanmu yang bernama Minki itu." kata Chanyeol.

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, banyak yang mencurigai bahwa dia punya hubungan dengan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_?"

Junhong menggeleng pelan.

"Dia terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kita memberitahu ini padamu agar kau bisa menegurnya mungkin, setidaknya membantu ia agar tidak dikeluarkan."

"Kenapa kalian peduli padanya?"

Amber melirik Chanyeol perlahan. "Kau tahu... Baekhyun?"

"_Hm_?" Junhong menggerenyit pelan. "Kekasihnya Chanyeol-_sunbae_, 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Baekhyun suka Minki. Jadi bantu ia tetap di sekolah ini."

Junhong tidak sadar bahwa ia membuka mulutnya karena kaget. Lalu dia menatap Chanyeol yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi sedih.

"A-apa kau tidak sakit... hati?"

"Lebih baik aku yang sakit daripada dia." Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

Junhong terdiam beberapa saat. Apakah benar ada orang setulus Chanyeol? Ini mengingatkannya pada Jonghyun.

Apa dia juga bisa seperti itu pada Daehyun?

Apakah itu cinta... bukan rasa iba?

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Hyuna melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Ini gara-gara ia lupa jalan menuju tempat kemarin, sudah lebih duapuluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat Hyekyeong marah, dan dengan perjuangannya ia telah sampai.

Hyuna menangkap sosok Hyekyeong yang duduk di pagar beton di tengah jembatan, sedang duduk menatap ke depan. Hyuna menghampirinya perlahan.

"Maaf, aku lupa jalan."

"Tidak apa, Bodoh."

Hyuna tidak berniat untuk protes dengan panggilan itu. Ia melepas ranselnya dan meletakkannya di bawah—sama seperti Hyekyeong—lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"_Ukh_, tinggi sekali."

"Kalau jatuh juga ke air, tidak terlalu sakit."

Senyum simpul muncul dari bibir Hyuna.

Lalu keduanya larut dalam diam. Hanya menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan alam.

Sampai akhirnya, Hyuna membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku mau berbagi curahan hatiku padamu."

Hyekyeong bergumam pelan, mempersilahkan.

"Tentang yang aku bicarakan kemarin. Aku... punya perasaan pada gadis yang aku suka. Aku memantapkan hatiku bahwa aku mencintainya. Tetapi sekarang aku sadar..." Hyuna memainkan kakinya yang menggantung. "aku sama sekali tidak mengerti arti cinta atau nafsu."

Hyekyeong tidak berniat berkomentar.

"Orang bilang, jika kau mencintainya, kau akan tersenyum walau ia tidak bersamamu. Kau akan tersenyum bila ia tersenyum. Itu yang mereka bilang." Hyuna memejamkan matanya. "Tapi yang aku bayangkan adalah dicumbunya. Selalu itu... dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Cinta itu tidak ada, Hyuna."

Hyuna membuka matanya.

"Yang benar itu hanya nafsu. Nafsu mendominasi segalanya. Nafsu menyelimuti semuanya."

"Tapi aku dalam bimbang. Kurasa ini cinta. Kurasa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya."

Hyekyeong menelan ludahnya kasar lalu menatap Hyuna perlahan. "Coba kau lihat sekelilingmu. Kalau cinta itu ada, tidak akan ada satu keluarga yang hancur karena pertikaian. Tidak akan ada yang namanya perceraian. Kita tidak hidup di dunia dongeng yang selalu berakhir manis sampai mati."

_Kalau cinta itu ada, orangtuaku tidak akan seperti sekarang._

"Tapi kalau cinta tidak ada, kita tidak akan muncul di dunia ini, Hyekyeong."

Hyekyeong tidak bergerak.

"Ibumu memberikan cinta padamu, buktinya kau bisa hidup dengan umurmu yang sekarang. Jika tidak ada cinta, kau tidak mungkin—"

"Cinta itu tidak ada, Hyuna! Yang ada hanya nafsu! Dan uang!"

Hyuna tersentak.

"Aku tumbuh besar dengan uang! Bukan dengan cinta!"

Hyuna menyentuh bahu Hyekyeong yang menjauhkan pandangannya secara perlahan.

"Aku sendiri belum menemukan arti cinta itu, Hyekyeong. Tapi... coba kau bayangkan jika suatu saat nanti kau menjadi seorang ibu. Apa kau tidak akan mencintai darah dagingmu sendiri?"

Hyekyeong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan gejolak panas di matanya.

"Setidaknya ada cinta di dunia ini. Mungkin untuk kisahku sekarang, aku belum tahu arti cinta itu. Tetapi kau harus percaya, cinta itu ada."

Bahu Hyekyeong bergetar. Hyuna tidak berniat memikirkan hal lain. Yang ia lakukan adalah memeluk Hyekyeong dari belakang.

Ada sosok rapuh di hadapannya yang mempunyai permasalahan dengan kata _cinta_.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Junhong melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju sebuah flat rumah susun kecil dimana ia tinggal dengan kekasihnya. Junhong bisa dibilang merantau disini, orangtuanya tidak tinggal di Seoul. Mereka tinggal di Amerika. Memang pilihannya untuk tinggal di flat kecil—tetapi bersih—daripada di apartemen besar. Junhong lebih suka menghemat uangnya. Lagipula, kekasih yang berumur dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu berhenti sekolah karena _sesuatu_. Jadi Junhong harus menghidupinya.

"Aku pulang~," serunya seraya membuka pintu. "Jung?"

Junhong menyimpan ranselnya di sofa ruang tamu lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Berharap menemukan sosoknya, tetapi tidak sama sekali. Lalu ia beralih menuju dapur dan tidak tersentak melihat kekasihnya duduk di depan lemari pendingin dengan tangannya yang menggenggam botol soju.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Junhong mendekatinya dan berjongkok di dekatnya. Ia tampak tertidur.

"Jung,"Junhong mengusap rambutnya pelan. "Maaf baru pulang. Aku ada latihan basket."

Daehyun menggeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau sudah makan, Jung?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Daehyun menarik Junhong ke dalam pelukannya.

Junhong menarik napas lalu mengusapi punggungnya. Bau alkohol menguar di sekitarnya, tetapi Junhong sudah terbiasa. Dan hanya hal itu yang bisa membuat kekasihnya tetap di sampingnya, dan _hidup_.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar."

Daehyun menggeleng kemudian menarik tubuh Junhong kasar terhadap lantai. Daehyun menarik kedua tangan Junhong dan menempatkannya di atas kepala, lalu menahannya dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya mendekat pada leher Junhong, lalu mengedusnya.

Junhong tidak meronta, karena ia tahu resikonya. Jadi ia membiarkan Daehyun menciumi lehernya, lalu beralih menjadi menggigit. Dan ia diam saja ketika Daehyun melucuti pakaiannya.

Ini sudah berlangsung selama enam bulan. Setengah dari umur mereka berhubungan. Daehyun berubah dan Junhong tahu persis perubahannya.

Itu yang membuat ia tidak mau meninggalkannya.

Junhong yakin bukan karena iba, tetapi karena _cinta_.

Kepala Junhong terantuk lantai dapur yang dingin ketika Daehyun menghujamkan sebagian dirinya ke dalam tubuhnya dengan kasar. Tangan Junhong menggenggam, meluapkan rasa sakitnya. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak Daehyun pedulikan. Yang Daehyun lakukan hanya semakin menghujamkan miliknya, dan mencari titik kepuasan dari kegiatan yang ia lakukan.

Tidak peduli pada Junhong yang meneteskan air matanya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Jonghyun mematikan mesin motor _sport_ di pekarangan rumahnya. Minki turun dengan dua ransel; satu berisi buku pelajaran untuk besok, yang satunya berisi pakaian dia untuk menginap malam ini. Lalu Jonghyun menyusul turun setelah melepas helm-nya. Minki mendesah pelan, lalu melirik ke belakang ketika Jonghyun melepaskan helm dari kepalanya.

Minki tersenyum tipis ketika Jonghyun merangkulnya, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Memangnya mereka kemana?"

"Hm?" Jonghyun meliriknya. "Ayah sibuk di rumah sakit. Ibu pergi ke Singapura untuk seminggu."

Minki hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. Jonghyun menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di kamar, sedangkan ia akan menyusulnya setelah dari dapur. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Minki ke rumah Jonghyun, jadi ia sudah tahu dimana letak kamarnya.

Jonghyun masuk ke dapur lalu membuka lemari pendingin. Tidak banyak yang ia temukan. Jonghyun meraih dua botol jus jeruk, satu bar coklat, dan dua keripik kentang. Mereka memang berniat untuk menonton setelah ini.

Tetapi ketika ia berbalik, Jonghyun sudah menemukan Minki di ambang pintu dapur.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di kamar?" tanya Jonghyun sembari menutup pintu lemari pendingin kemudian meletakkannya di meja.

Minki berjalan mendekati meja lalu duduk di tepinya, tepat di depan Jonghyun.

"Aku gerah," kata Minki.

Jonghyun menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di antara tubuh Minki. Mereka berhadapan dan posisi Jonghyun seperti memenjarakannya.

"Memangnya Jonghyun_ie_ tidak gerah?"

Jonghyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak terlalu."

"_Um_, sebenarnya aku ingin mandi, tapi..." Minki memainkan jarinya di kancing seragam yang Jonghyun kenakan. "tidak ada salahnya melakukan 'hal' yang lebih berkeringat sebelumnya, bukan?"

"_Hm_?" Jonghyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"_Baby_," Minki berbisik dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Kenapa sampai sekarang tidak mau menyentuhku?"

Jonghyun tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan wajah Minki.

"Aku ingin kau menyentuhku, Jonghyun. Aku ingin kau _memilikiku_."

Minki hampir memekik gembira ketika Jonghyun mencium bibirnya cukup dalam. Ini benar-benar perkembangan yang begitu pesat, setelah sebelumnya yang mereka lakukan tidak lebih dari sekedar pelukan dan kecupan ringan.

Jonghyun juga remaja yang punya hasrat untuk melakukan hal intim lain dengan kekasihnya.

Minki melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jonghyun ketika Jonghyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Minki memejamkan matanya lalu memberanikan diri untuk _mengudang _terlebih dahulu. Ia membuka mulutnya, lalu menggoda Jonghyun dengan lidahnya. Dan kejutan lagi untuknya ketika Jonghyun memberikan sinyal untuknya. Jonghyun menjilat lidah Minki lalu bermain dengannya. Tangan Jonghyun bergerak menuju pinggangnya, kemudian menuju pahanya. Minki melebarkan kedua kakinya, lalu mengaitkannya di pinggang Jonghyun. Dengan menghisap lidah Minki agak keras, Jonghyun menarik tubuh Minki dan menggendongnya. Lalu menciuminya lagi lebih intim.

Minki bersumpah akan berhenti tidur dengan semua orang jika Jonghyun memutuskan untuk menyentuhnya, _lebih sering._

Tangan Minki bergerak di rambut Jonghyun, meremasnya dan memberikan sensai berbeda saat mereka berciuman. Sementara Jonghyun membawa langkah mereka menuju tangga, dan menaikinya dengan hati-hati tanpa mau melepas ciumannya. Sampai di lantai atas, Jonghyun menuntunnya menuju kamarnya, lalu menutup pintunya.

Jonghyun sedikit membanting tubuh Minki terhadap pintu, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Minki mendesah, tetapi menuntut untuk berbuat lebih. Jonghyun sedikit meremas pantat Minki, dan hal itu memberikan ransangan lebih. Kemudian Jonghyun membawa Minki menuju ranjang, lalu menidurkannya secara perlahan dengan posisinya yang masih berada di atas.

Jari Minki menggoda Jonghyun dalam setiap pergerakannya. Lalu tangan itu turun, berniat untuk meraih ikat pinggang Jonghyun, tetapi _namja_ itu menahannya. Jonghyun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mereka bertatapan sangat intens dengan napas terengah.

Jonghyun mengusap rambut Minki dengan lembut lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Sekarang tidur, _arasseo_?"

Jonghyun bangkit perlahan dari atas ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemari. Minki terdiam, lalu mengambil posisi duduk dan memperhatikannya.

"Jonghyun... _please_..."

Jonghyun meliriknya.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak mau menyentuhku?"

Jonghyun berbalik dan menatap Minki dari posisinya berdiri. "Karena aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintai hatimu, bukan sekedar tubuhmu."

.

.

.

.

**HAAAAAAAAAII**

Sebenarnya hari ini mau post banyak ff, tapi ga keburu u.u cuma bisa post ff ini

Padahal hari ini spesial

**Because, hari ini tepat 4 tahunnya aku jadi author FF :D**

**Di tanggal 04-04-2014, aku resmi menjadi author selama 4 tahun**

HWAAAAAA GA NYANGKAAAAAA X3

**Seneng bangeeeeeet, mana tanggalnya ketjeeeeh**

Untuk yang udah kasih review, **BENER-BENER MAKASIH BANYAK**

Buat yang lain yang masih sembunyi, tolong, tolong banget, seenggaknya hadiah buat akuuuu

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Okay, balas review :3

**ichizenkaze :** makasih bangeeeeeeeettt. Daelo di simpen di ujung ujung deeeeg, biar makin penasaran wohohohoho. Sekarang udah ke jawab belum JR itu baik apa bodoh? Ehehehehe. Iya, aku sengaja kasih banyak kalimat yang WOW hoho. Siiip udah lanjut iniiii :D

**raetaoris :** Ciyeee yang ngeshiperin Hyuna-Hyekyeong kkk. Iya, Ren sok cantik makannya sok banget *digaplokren. Hehe makasih ya reviewnyaaaa :D

**Hye jin park :** salahin Hyuna-nya :p. Tulisan terakhir yang kalimat Hyekyeong kah? Ohahahaha, makasih ya udah review :D

**Guest :** Iya udah punya, bapanya udah kabur gatau kemane huhu. Minki sukanya sama gue *plak, engga jadi Minki tuh cinta sama JR, tapi kecanduannya sama seks yang bikin dia leor. Iya, aku kasian sama yang broken home, pasti dia nyembunyiin kesedihannya dengan kaya gitu. Iya mau lanjut tapi belum sempet ngetik mulu, huwaaaaa maafkan dakuuuuuu. Thanks for review :D

**Aaliya Shim :** Yup, terlalu muda emang tapi kejadian ko di real life banyak yang kaya gituuu. Yup, jadi jangan salahin Hyekyeong jadi begituuu. Kita lihat kelanjutan Hyuna disiniiii :3. Wkwkwkwk kalau sekarang liat JR gimana, ohoho? Thanks for review :D

**FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**Ask. fm : littlerape**

**OH YA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEWEL GUY LEE HYUKJAE**

Hehe

**Dan SELAMAT UNTUK YURI MASOCHIST ehehehe**

Okay, **review?**


	6. Chapter 5: Amber Liu: Bestfriend

**Chapter 5: Amber Liu Josephine ****"Bestfriend"**

.

_Cinta itu ada jika kita percaya._

_Pertemuan singkatku dengan Krystal membuat aku menyukainya. Kami bertemu sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, dan mulai menyatakan perasaan masing-masing sebulan yang lalu. Aku senang memilikinya, aku senang menjaganya._

_Tetapi ada yang berubah sekarang._

_Teman baikku sedikit menjauh, saat pertama kali aku memperkenalkannya dengan Krystal._

_Apa yang harus aku perbuat?_

"Amber?"

Amber melirik Krystal yang berada di dalam pelukannya. "Iya, Sayang?"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Karena sudah jalannya begitu."

"Tidakkah kau lihat," kata Krystal perlahan. Amber menatapnya lekat. "Mungkin ada orang lain yang mencintaimu selain aku?"

"_Hm_?"

"Hyuna."

Cinta ada jika kita percaya, sedangkan untuk Amber, Hyuna tidak.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**Amber Liu Josephine **"Bestfriend"

.

.

.

Krystal berjalan perlahan mendekati bangku dimana Hyekyeong duduk. Hyekyeong terlihat lebih sering diam sejak kemarin, daripada mengomel tidak jelas, atau menceramahinya. Atau juga menindas anak kelas satu.

Dan itu membuat Krystal bingung.

"Hye-_ah_,"

Hyekyeong meliriknya sedikit.

Krystal menarik kursi milik orang lain dan membawanya berada di samping Hyekyeong. "Ada masalah?"

Hyekyeong hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak ke rumahmu." kata Krystal pelan. "Hyemin apa kabar?"

Hyekyeong tidak menjawab. Dia malah berdiri dan meninggalkan Krystal yang mematung disana. Krystal menarik napasnya lalu mengikuti dari belakang. Hingga mereka sampai di _rooftop _yang sepi.

"Hei," Krystal merasakan angin pagi berhembus cukup kencang. "Aku—"

"Krystal," pertama kalinya sejak _kejadian itu_, Hyekyeong memanggil kembali namanya. Hyekyeong berjalan menuju pagar pembatas dengan perlahan.

Krystal mengikutinya dan memilih untuk berhenti di belakang ketika jaraknya tersisa satu langkah.

"Boleh aku menitipkan Hyemin padamu?"

Krystal sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya... tidak ingin dia mendengar pertengkaran setiap hari." katanya lirih.

"T-tapi—"

"Yang aku sayang di dunia ini hanya Hyemin... dan kau..."

Krystal mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Aku mulai muak dengan semuanya. Aku berusaha kuat dan tegar... padahal—"

Segera Krystal memeluk tubuh Hyekyeong dari belakang dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Kemudian Hyekyeong memejamkan matanya. Diam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu kembali terbayang oleh masa lalunya.

"Aku sakit, Krystal. Aku benci hidup ini... kembalikan masa laluku..."

Dan Hyekyeong mulai menangis di pelukan teman baiknya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Minki turun dari motor Jonghyun dengan sedikit kesal. Ekspresinya tidak berubah sejak kemarin—sejak kejadian di rumah Jonghyun. Bahkan mereka tidak melalui percakapan pada umumnya—setidaknya saat sarapan.

Jonghyun mematikan mesin motornya dan turun dari motor setelah menyimpan helm. Ia memasukkan kunci motor ke dalam saku celananya, lalu mengikuti Minki yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Minki,"

Minki tidak berniat menyahut. Ia melewati semua orang dengan kesal. Sampai mereka melalui koridor kemudian masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Minki tetap seperti itu dan semuanya memandang bingung.

Termasuk Junhong. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menarik Jonghyun untuk berbicara berdua dengannya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Minki—itu bukan urusanku dan aku tidak berhak tau."

Jonghyun menatapnya perlahan. "Lalu?"

"Begini, _um_," Junhong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "aku mendapatkan amanat untuk memberitahu ini padamu."

Jonghyun tetap menatapnya.

Junhong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sebelum berkata dengan pelan. "Kau tahu, ada sesuatu antara Minki dan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_?"

Jonghyun tahu jawabannya.

"Aku hanya beritahu garis besarnya. _Mm_, jadi... Minki terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena ada 'sesuatu' dengan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_."

"Jadi?" Jonghyun bertanya dengan datar.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu."

Jonghyun tersenyum tipis sebelum menepuk bahu Junhong dan beranjak pergi. "Terima kasih."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Hyuna, aku—"

"Maaf, Amber. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini."

Amber tetap memegang lengan Hyuna dan menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ada urusan, _um_..."

Amber menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau seakan menjauh, Hyuna?"

Hyuna membatu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat sekeliling koridor sekolah.

"Menjauh... bagaimana?"

Amber masih memegangi lengannya sambil menatap. "Malam ini jalan-jalan denganku. Aku tunggu depan rumahmu pukul enam sore."

Hyuna terdiam.

"Sampai jumpa," lalu tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Hyuna.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Ini semua catatan kelas dari minggu kemarin, kau harus bagikan kepada semuanya. Lalu jangan lupa umumkan tugas yang dicatat di kertas itu, dikumpulkan Jumat depan. Oh-_sonsaengnim_ juga izin hari ini karena istrinya melahirkan."

Jonghyun mengangguk berkali-kali sambil memegang tumpukkan kertas yang baru saja diberikan oleh wali kelasnya.

"Tandai juga siapapun yang tidak mengerjakan tugas dari saya, karena itu masuk ke dalam penilaian untuk ujian nanti."

Jonghyun mengangguk lagi.

"Sudah selesai, _Sonsaengnim_?"

"Ya, sudah Jonghyun." Wali kelasnya berbalik dan mengambil sebatang rokok dari meja. "Oh ya, saya minta catatan tugas kemarin yang belum sempat saya ambil. Ada di meja guru. Nanti bawa ke ruangan saya."

"Baik, _Sonsaengnim_."

Beliau tersenyum kemudian mempersilahkan Jonghyun untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Jonghyun bergegas menuju kelasnya untuk menyampaikan amanat darinya. Tetapi seisi kelas kosong. Wajar saja karena sekarang jam istirahat. Hanya ada beberapa siswa di dalam sana. Tetapi kekasihnya tidak ada.

Jonghyun sudah terbiasa ditinggal seperti ini, jadi bukan masalah besar baginya saat tidak menemukan Minki walau mereka satu kelas. Jonghyun melihat jam tangannya. Jam istirahat masih cukup lama, tapi ia rasa tidak lapar. Jadi Jonghyun memilih untuk beranjak menuju _rooftop_. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah kesana.

Dengan langkah biasa, Jonghyun berjalan menuju _rooftop_. Jarang ada yang mau menghabiskan waktu mereka di r_ooftop_ setelah adanya taman belakang sekolah yang lebih nyaman untuk dipakai bersantai. Jadi Jonghyun cukup yakin bisa sendiri disana. Tetapi langkahnya sedikit terusik ketika ada seorang siswi yang berlari tergesa dan menabraknya. Ia tidak sempat melihatnya karena siswi itu berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Ketika ia membuka pintu _rooftop_, pemandangan pertama yang ia dapat adalah kekasihnya tengah melakukan seks dengan guru mereka. Apa yang Junhong ucapkan tadi pagi.

Kekasihnya tengah bercumbu dengan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_.

Keduanya tersentak kaget lalu saling melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Bergegas membenarkan pakaian mereka, Yunho bergerak ragu mendekati Jonghyun.

"Jangan—_kuso_!" Yunho begitu panik. "Jangan sampai kau bocorkan hal ini jika tidak ingin tinggal kelas!"

Jonghyun tersenyum dan terlihat _baik-baik saja_. "Baik, _Sonsaengnim_."

"Bagaimana cara aku memegang kata-katamu?!"

"Percaya pada saya, _Sonsaengnim_." lanjut Jonghyun. "Sekarang bolehkah saya meminta waktu untuk bicara dengan kekasih saya?"

Yunho melirik Minki yang masih mematung di tempatnnya—setelah membenarkan pakaiannya. Ia mendesah pelan lalu mengurut pelipisnya. Kemudian Yunho pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Jonghyun menghampiri Minki kemudian memeluknya. Minki tersentak dan kemudian mendorong Jonghyun kasar.

"Ada ap—"

**Plak!**

Minki menampar pipi Jonghyun keras, belum sampai _namja_ itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kedua bolamata Minki bergetar hebat. Lalu ia menampar Jonghyun kembali.

"Marah padaku, Brengsek! Marah padaku!"

Jonghyun menahan sakitnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia melangkah lagi kemudian merengkuh tubuh Minki lagi.

Minki menjerit dan menangis. Dia mendorong tubuh Jonghyun kasar lalu menatapnya marah.

"Aku melakukan ini berkali-kali dan kau melihatnya! Tidak bisakah kau marah padaku? Aku menyakitimu! Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?!"

Jonghyun terdiam menatapnya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku! Kau bilang tidak mau menyentuhku karena menginginkan hatiku! Tapi melihat aku tidur dengan orang lain, kau tetap hanya diam?!"

Jonghyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Minki mengusap wajahnya, lalu mengerang kesal. "Bisa tidak kau lakukan sesuatu agar aku percaya?!"

"Aku sudah melakukan apapun, Minki."

Minki menggeleng berkali-kali lalu kembali mengusap wajahnya. Dia mendekati Jonghyun dengan kesal.

"Aku sudah cukup muak berhubungan denganmu. Kau sama sekali tidak mau menyentuhku! Aku tidak suka ditolak, Jonghyun! Aku tidak suka!"

Jonghyun masih menatapnya.

"Pergi dari kehidupanku! Kau memang tidak peduli padaku! Mulai sekarang kita putus!"

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar, Minki meninggalkannya terdiam sendiri.

Dan angin musim semi terasa membakar hatinya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Amber mengajaknya untuk pergi, dan Hyuna senang dengan hal itu. Walau sebenarnya mereka sering pergi berdua, tapi entah mengapa kali ini berrbeda. Berbeda sekali. Hyuna merasa seperti akan berkencan.

Jadi ia bergegas pulang ke rumahnya untuk bersiap—walau pukul enam masih tiga jam lagi. Tetapi tidak sengaja ia bertemu Krystal di persimpangan jalan.

"Hai, Hyuna."

Hyuna tersenyum dan balas menyapanya. "Kau mau pulang?"

Krystal mengangguk sambil memeluk sebuah _box_.

"_Whoa_, apa itu?"

Krystal melirik ke arah _box _yang dipeluknya dan kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Ini hadiah untuk seseorang."

"_Oh_," Hyuna mengangguk. "_Oh _ya, kau sekolah di Cheonan bukan? Aku baru saja berkenalan dengan satu murid disana, mungkin kau kenal."

"Siapa namanya?"

Hyuna tersenyum. "Park Hyekyeong."

"H-Hyekyeong?"

"Kenapa?" Hyuna memiringkan wajahnya. "Kau kenal?"

Krystal mengangguk pelan. "Yang rambutnya panjang lurus dan berwarna _brunette_?"

Hyuna mengangguk cepat. "Dan mukanya imut, tapi dia garang, hehe."

"_A_-_ah_," Krystal terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa bisa mengenalnya?"

"Tidak sengaja. Apa kalian dekat?"

Krystal mengangguk pelan.

"_Eh_? Kebetulan sekali~! Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Hyuna mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Apa yang terjadi... padanya?"

Krystal terdiam selama beberapa saat. Bingung untuk menjelaskannya, walau bagian dirinya yang lain menolak untuk memberitahunya.

"Aku tidak bisa... memberitahumu. Yang pasti dia itu rapuh, di balik sifat kerasnya."

Hyuna tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Setelah bertemu dengan Krystal, Hyuna bergegas untuk pulang dan setelah itu membersihkan dirinya kemudian bersiap-siap. Hyuna bertekad untuk tampil menarik malam ini. Dia tidak peduli apa yang Amber anggap untuk jalan-jalan ini. Tetapi Hyuna berpikir bahwa ini adalah kencan.

Hyuna memilih mengenakan _skinny jeans_ dan kaos tipis berwarna ungu. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai, tetapi terhias oleh sebuah bando tipis berwarna serupa. Hyuna memoles wajahnya dengan _make_-_up natural_, sama dengan warna _lipstick_ yang ia gunakan. Lalu tanpa sadar bahwa ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mempersolek dirinya ketika mendengar suara _klackson_ motor.

Hyuna tersenyum dan meraih tas kecil yang sudah ia siapkan. Dengan memakai _wedges _setinggi delapan senti berwarna jeans, kakinya melangkah cepat menuju pintu utama.

Disana Amber sudah menunggunya sambil mengulurkan helm. Hyuna mengenakan helm tersebut kemudian naik ke atas motor. Setelah itu motor melaju dengan cepat dan Hyuna sangat tidak peduli diajak kemana. Ia hanya melingkarkan lengannya di perut Amber dengan erat.

Sekitar duapuluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah taman bermain yang cukup ramai. Setelah memarkirkan motor, keduanya membeli tiket dan masuk ke dalam.

Sebenarnya maksud Amber melakukan hal ini untuk membuktikan ucapan Krystal.

"Mau coba apa?" tanya Amber.

Hyuna bilang apa saja. Tetapi dia menolak bahkan hampir menangis ketika Amber mengajaknya ke rumah hantu.

"Kau bilang apa saja~," seru Amber sambil tertawa.

Hyuna memukul lengan gadis tomboy itu berkali-kali. "Ya tapi jangan ini! Amber bodoh!"

Amber terbahak dan akhirnya menyerah. Dia mengajak Hyuna untuk mencoba wahana lain, seperti; komidi putar, _roller coaster_, dan memanah boneka. Sialnya, mereka tidak mendapatkan boneka satupun setelah empat kali mencoba.

Dan kini setelah mengantri cukup lama, akhirnya keduanya bisa menaiki bianglala berbentuk buah apel. Keduanya naik dan duduk berhadapan. Kemudian mulai menikmati suasana malam yang cukup menyenangkan untuk keduanya.

"Hei, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan orang yang kau sukai itu?"

Amber memulai percakapan dengan _to the point_.

Hyuna yang semula sedang mengamati pemandangan di luar mulai menatapnya. "Begitu saja."

"Memangnya siapa?"

Hyuna tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Ah~," Amber mencoba dengan nada bercanda. "Itu aku, ya~?"

Hyuna bahkan hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia memukul kaki Amber saat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Bukan, Bodoh!"

"Jujur saja~" goda Amber.

Hyuna memukul kembali Amber lalu menjauhkan pandangannya.

Kemudian sunyi menguasai keadaan.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Hyuna."

Hyuna meliriknya perlahan.

"Jika kau memang suka padaku, ayo kita klarifikasi sekarang."

Lalu mereka saling menatap.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi sebagai sahabat. Bukan maksudku tidak melihatmu, tetapi hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menjaga hubungan pertemanan kita. Asal kau tahu, aku lebih mencintai sahabatku daripada kekasihku. Sayangku ini lebih besar untuk orang yang memiliki peringkat sahabat."

Kedua bolamata Hyuna bergetar, lalu bulir-bulir bening itu berjatuhan.

"Kau tetap bisa memilikiku walau kita tidak memiliki hubungan kekasih." Amber tersenyum pelan. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, melebihi apapun."

Hyuna terisak dan itu membuat Amber mendekatinya kemudian memeluknya erat. Dan tangisnya semakin keras, hingga Amber merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya seperti ini.

Hyuna senang mendengar penuturan itu.

Tapi sialnya, sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Hyuna bukan menginginkan hati Amber, tetapi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

**HOLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**MAAF GA BISA BALAS REVIEW**

**YANG PASTI KALIAN ITU SEMANGAT BUAT AKUUUUU**

**Okay, untuk yang besok UN semangat yaaaaaaaaa :D**

**Didoakan yang terbaik :)**

**Bisa hubungi saya di**

**FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**Ask. fm : littlerape**

**SEE YOU**


	7. Chapter 6: Zelo Choi: Not Perfect

**Chapter 6: Junhong Zelo Choi ****"Not Perfect"**

.

_Aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati._

_Tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Ia berubah, dan aku tahu hal itu dengan sangat jelas. Setahun yang lalu dia tidak seperti ini. Dia berubah sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Dan itu yang membuat ia ditendang dari sekolahnya. Hanya diam di flat kami. _

_Hanya diam, dan aku menemaninya._

_Ah tidak, sebenarnya bukan menemani. Tetapi _melayani_._

_Pernah aku coba membantahnya, dan hasil yang kuterima benar-benar membuatku sakit. Aku tidak mau menambah luka itu. Luka di hati dan tubuhku._

"Aku perlu bekerja."

"Hidupmu sudah terbilang cukup, Junhong. Kemana uang yang diberikan oleh keluargamu?"

Junhong menelan ludahnya dan menatap salah satu teman sekelasnya. "Dipakai untuk _berobat_."

Junhong sudah tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat kekasihnya _sembuh_.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**Choi Zelo Junhong **"Not Perfect"

.

.

.

Junhong merenggangkan tubuhnya dan melihata ke sekitar. Hari ini hari sabtu, hari dimana ia bebas dari sekolahnya. Setidaknya ia bisa berada di rumah dan bersama Daehyun sepanjang hari.

Tapi ia tidak menemukan Daehyun di sampingnya.

Junhong menguap lalu turun dari ranjang dan setelah itu membereskannya. Setelah itu ia melirik jam dinding, pukul tujuh pagi. Lebih telat daripada biasanya. Mungkin ia kelelahan.

Junhong segera keluar kamar setelah selesai. Ia melirik ke sekitar dan tidak menemukan dimana Daehyun. Dan ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sebuah suara gaduh dari dapur membuat kedua matanya membulat.

Junhong segera berlari menuju dapur dan mendapati Daehyun mengerang kesakitaan di lantai. Junhong panik dan segera mendekatinya.

"Ya ampun! Jung! Apa yang terjadi?"

Daehyun hanya mengerang, lalu meraih tangan kanan Junhong dan meremasnya kuat. Mata Daehyun memerah. Dia begitu kesakitan dan Junhong tidak tahan.

"B-berikan padaku.. agh! Junhong!"

Junhong menggigit bibirnya keras, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Kaki Daehyun menendang-nendang angin. Ia kesakitan. Junhong tahu _obatnya_, tapi itu tidak tepat.

Tangan Daehyun berubah menjadi cakaran di lengan Junhong. Junhong meringis dan memintaa Daehyun untuk tenang. Ia melepaskan tangan itu perlahan lalu berlari menuju kamar.

Junhong mengorek ke bawah ranjang dan meraih sebuah kotak besi. Ia membukanya dan melihat hanya satu lagi persediaan yang ia punya. Ia meraih jarum suntik dan cairannya dengan tergesa. Lalu berlari kembali ke dapur dan melihat kekasihnya masih mengerang.

Junhong mendekatinya perlahan, lalu meraih lengan Daehyun yang meronta. Banyak bekas jarum suntik disana. Dengan berat hati, Junhong menyuntikkan cairan itu pada Daehyun. Dan beberapa saat setelah itu, ia berhenti.

Lalu ia memeluk Daehyun, dan menangis dalam diam.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Hari sudah berubah menjadi siang. Junhong sebenarnya hanya ingin berada di flat dan mengawasi Daehyun, tetapi ia terpaksa keluar untuk beberapa hal.

Junhong berjalan tanpa semangat menyusuri trotoar jalanan. Ia membutuhkan orang untuk diajak bicara, hanya saja tidak ada yang bisa ia percayai. Masalahnya cukup besar. Dan ia perlu untuk melindungi Daehyun-nya.

Ketika menemukan ATM, Junhong menghampirinya dan mulai menarik beberapa uang tunai untuk berbelanja. Tapi sayangnya saldonya hanya tinggal sedikit untuk menghidupi mereka. Hampir habis sebelum waktunya. Junhong membenturkan kepalanya pada mesin ATM setelah memasukkan uang dan kartunya kembali ke dalam dompet.

Dia mendesah lirih kemudian berbalik. Menyusuri jalanan yang sudah cukup ia hapal, Junhong tiba di daerah yang cukup sepi, kemudian melalui gang kecil. Tempatnya kumuh sekali. Dan Junhong muak harus sering kemari setiap minggunya.

Saat menemukan tempatnya, ia berhadapan dengan seorang _namja _yang sudah terbiasa bertransaksi dengannya.

"Berapa, _Kiddo_?"

Junhong mengangkat lima jarinya dan membuat _namja _itu terkekeh. Dia berbalik, mengorek sesuatu dari laci mejanya dan kemudian memberikan lima bungkusan kecil kepada Junhong.

Jari Junhong meraih dompetnya dan mengeluarkan berlembar uang won sebagai alat tukar. _Namja _itu menepuk kepala Junhong seperti pada anjing, lalu menyuruhnya pergi sebelum ada yang curiga—setelah menyalahkannya karena datang di siang bolong.

Junhong memasukkan lima bungkusan serbuk putih itu ke dalam sakunya—menyelipkannya dengan sangat dalam lalu pergi keluar dari gang kecil itu. Junhong menarik napasnya dan melihat sekeliling. Kemudian mencari minimarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan.

Setelah selesai membeli, Junhong beranjak keluar dan berangan untuk cepat sampai ke rumah. Tetapi ia bertemu dengan Jonghyun dan membuat percakapan dengannya.

"Memang tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak." Junhong tersenyum. "Dengan seseorang."

"Mau kubantu?"

Junhong menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Jonghyun.

"Wajahmu terlihat kusut, kau kurang tidur?"

Junhong menggeleng lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jonghyun. Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak ada kerjaan." Jonghyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Minki?"

Jonghyun menjilat sedikit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum. "Setahuku kencan dengan Baekhyun-_sunbae_."

"_A_-_ah_," Junhong membiarkan mulutnya terbuka karena kaget.

_Baekhyun-_sunbae _sudah mendapatkan Minki ternyata_, pikirnya.

"Memangnya—"

"Dia memutuskanku kemarin."

Junhong tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa kau sibuk? Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol. Kita satu kelas tapi jarang bicara."

"_Um_, aku sibuk hari ini."

Jonghyun tersenyum lagi. "Kalau besok?"

Junhong tahu bahwa ia juga butuh teman bicara, jadi ia menyanggupinya.

"Disini jam dua, okay?" lalu Jonghyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "_Ah_, atau di cafe itu saja. Jam dua, ya?"

Junhong mengangguk dan Jonghyun segera menepuk bahunya. Ia pamit dan berlalu meninggalkan Junhong. Junhong menarik napasnya kemudian memilih untuk menaiki bus menuju flatnya.

Setelah menaiki bus dan berhenti di salah satu halte yang dekat dengan flat-nya, Junhong bergegas ketika mendapati bahwa ia sudah berada diluar lebih dari dua jam. Junhong menaiki tangga menuju lantai lima dan setelah itu masuk ke dalam flatnya.

Ia melihat Daehyun tengah menonton televisi di ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang serbaguna.

Junhong bergegas menuju dapur dan meletakkan seluruh belanjaannya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar, mengeluarkan lima bungkusan itu dan memasukkannya ke kotak besi yang ia letakkan di bawah ranjang.

Serbuk putih yang merupakan narkotika. Penopang hidup Jung Daehyun sekarang.

Junhong muak dan ingin lepas dari kenyataan, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Malam mulai menampakkan dirinya, dan Junhong tidak sadar bahwa ia tertidur setelah membuatkan makanan untuk Daehyun. Dan sekarang sudah sekitar pukul delapan malam, ia tertidur sekitar empat jam.

Junhong bergerak cepat pada sekelilingnya, panik karena Daehyun tidak ada. Junhong mencari ke seluruh ruangan dan tetap tidak menemukannya. Segera ia meraih mantel dan kunci flatnya, kemudian berlari keluar untuk mencarinya.

Dengan merapatkan mantelnya, ia segera keluar dari area rumah susun dan berusaha mencarinya dimanapun. Masalahnya adalah sekarang malam minggu. Banyak sekali orang-orang diluar sana. Dan juga banyak hal _membahayakan _diluar sana. Junhong cukup ketakutan, bahkan sangat ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu harus mencari Daehyun-nya dimana.

Daerah tempat ia tinggal memang _rawan _jika malam hari. Banyak sekali orang jahat, banyak sekali pelacur. Tak jarang jika Junhong pulang agak larut, ia menemukan beberapa orang yang tengah memadu kasih dimanapun.

Sama seperti sekarang, Junhong sudah menemukan satu pasangan yang tengah bercumbu di halte bus daerahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli, Junhong menyipitkan matanya melihat siapa yang tengah bercumbu disana.

Namja berambut blonde sebahu dan namja berambut coklat.

Choi Minki dan Jung Daehyun.

Junhong menelan ludahnya seiring dengan rasa sakit yang menyeruak di dadanya. Memperhatikannya dari jauh, dan melihatnya hingga selesai. Bukan karena apapun. Ia melakukannya untuk mengawasi _miliknya_. Satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga yang dimilikinya.

Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Minki lebih dahulu memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal setelah mereka mengobrol sedikit. Kemudian Minki pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di halte. Dengan langkah lunglai, Junhong berjalan mendekati _separuh hidupnya_.

"Ayo pulang, Jung." Sekuat tenaga membuat suaranya tidak bergetar.

Daehyun melirik Junhong dan mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan kemudian memeluk Junhong. Ada bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya Daehyun menerima _sesuatu _dari orang lain.

Junhong membantunya untuk berjalan menuju rumah susun mereka yang tidak jauh dari sana. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia butuh seseorang untuk meluapkan segala emosi yang selama ini ia pendam.

Ia butuh _Jonghyun_.

Setelah sampai, Junhong menyuruh Daehyun untuk segera beristirahat, tetapi _namja _itu menolak. Dia menagih pada Junhong untuk _obatnya_.

Dan Junhong menolakk.

"Berikan padaku!"

Junhong menggeleng. "Sudah cukup, Jung."

Daehyun meraih tangan Junhong dan meremasnya kuat. "Berikan padaku, Sialan!"

"Sudah cukup, Jung. Kau perlu mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranmu."

"Beritahu aku dimana kau menyimpannya?!"

Junhong menggeleng dan berniat pergi. Tetapi Daehyun menariknya kasar lalu membantingnya ke sofa.

"Berani kau membangkang lagi?"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu, Jung."

**Plak!**

_Oh_, kekerasan ini dimulai kembali.

"Jung..."

"Dimana kau sembunyikan obatnya?!"

Junhong menggeleng pelan. "Uangku habis, Jung."

**Plak!**

"Berani berbohong padaku?!"

Junhong menggeleng pelan. "Ambil kartu ATM-ku dan cek sendiri jika kau tidak percaya."

Daehyun menggeram marah lalu mencekik leher Junhong.

"Pergi cari uang! Pergi melacur sana!"

Mata Junhong memerah. Bukan karena cekikan, tetapi karena kalimat yang terlontar itu.

Apa yang kurang darinya?

Apa lagi yang harus ia korbankan?

"Jung, maafkan aku.. _ukh_.."

Daehyun melepas cekikannya dan kemudian menarik tubuh Junhong lalu membantingnya ke lantai. Junhong meringis pelan. Daehyun mendorong meja menjauh agar lebih leluasa.

"_Get on your kness_, _Bitch_!"

Junhong menggeleng dan berniat bangkit, tetapi Daehyun menginjak tubuhnya dan membuatnya terantuk pada lantai.

"Berhenti membangkang!"

Junhong bergegas bangkit dan menggeleng. Ada air mata yang jatuh dari pertahanannya.

"Jung, apa yang terjadi?"

Daehyun menggeram lalu mencekik Junhong sambil mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding. Junhong meringis, dan Daehyun menonjok dinding di samping kepala Junhong dengan tangan lainnya.

"Sejak kapan kau berani membangkang lagi?!"

"Jung, sadarlah!"

**Plak!**

"Jangan berani memerintah!"

Tangan Junhong berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Daehyun pada lehernya, tetapi cekikannya semakin kuat. Junhong meronta-ronta dan hal itu semakin membuatnya geram. Daehyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar, lalu melihat sebuah vas bunga. Masih dengan mencekik Junhong, dia meraih vas bunga itu dengan tangannya yang bebas—yang sedikit berdarah akibat menonjok dinding—lalu memukulkannya ke kepala Junhong hingga vas itu terbelah.

Dan dunia berputar.

Kepala Junhong terasa berat dan suara terdengar samar di telinganya. Jonghyun melepaskan cekikannya dan membiarkan tubuh Junhong merosot terjatuh. Junhong terbatuk-batuk, sementara satu tangannya menyentuh kepalanya.

Ada darah dan pecahan keramik dimana-mana.

Junhong merasakan Daehyun menyeretnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga tengkurap. Apa yang bisa Junhong lihat berubah menjadi dua, berbayang-bayang. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan ia tidak bisa melawan Daehyun lagi. Tidak bisa meronta ketika Daehyun merobek celananya, lalu menyetubuhinya tanpa manusiawi.

Junhong hanya ingin kekasihnya sembuh.

.

.

.

.

**YAAAAAAYYY**

**Datanglah chapie 6 ini hehe**

**Oh ya, siapa yang belum baca Welcome to Our Madness?**

**Tolong di baca yaaa itu ff EXO BTS full ACTION ehehe bisa dilihata di list story kuuu**

**Coba tanya-tanya tentang ff atau scene apapun yang tidak dimengerti disiniiii :D**

**FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**Ask. fm : littlerape**

**Ayo balas revieeeew chapie 5**

**raetaoris :** HyeHyun ditaro dulu, belum muncul lagi ya? Ehehe miaaaan. Pendek karena tidak panjang ._. JR udah ada yang punya oooy -_-

**xelo :** YAAAY UDAH BISAA *peyuk*. Iya panjang, tapi rame juga soalnya aku bisa langsung bales :3. Aku juga disini paling suka ama JR huhuhu. Iya, tapi JR kan ga main kasar sama Ren, Ren itu emosional orangnya. Dan salahkan saja penyakitnya itu hehe. BANGET! Di kehidupan nyata jarang banget yang kaya gitu, sedih u.u yang namanya sahabat sekalipun kadang suka buta kalau udah jatuh cinta hiks. Yang di dalem box dibawa krystal ada sembako (?) mwehehehe sip lanjuuut

**Hye jin park :** Iya serem u.u padahal Amber udah baek yaaa huhu. Okay neeext

**Aaliya Shim :** IYA PUTUS ToT. Mwahaha Ren kan ga peduli dia cakep apa engga :p. Itu isinya rahasiaaaaa. Atulah bahasanya sekali jebret XD inget oklan om*yo yang mayonaise itu wkwk. Iya The Time sedang diusahakaaaan huhu

**ichizenkaze :** HEBAT, gimana UN nya lancar kaaaaan? Disini udah rada jelas kan DaeLo kenapa hihi. Makasiiiih yaaa, intinya di ff ini aku bener-bener masukin apa yang ada di dunia ini (kesampingin mereka yaoi dan yurinya ya hehe). IYA BINGITS, malah JR tuh satu dari semiliyar orang uhuhu. Tapi sayangnya mereka udah putus ._. sabar yaa sabaaar *kipasin*. Owkaaay ini lanjutannya :D

**fitripitroy :** sayangnya udah putus ToT. Yang dimau Hyuna itu aku (?) ehehe maksudnya dia cuma pengen ngelakuin seks doang sama Amber, gaada yang lebih. Iya Minki bisa dikeluarin, lagian JR orangnya ga gegabah :) okaaay ini lanjutttt

**Makasih ya untuk semuanya yang masih bisa memberikan umpan balik untuk ff saya yang saya harapkan banyak yang baca plus review :D**

**Tapi aku cukup seneng kooo**

**MAKASIH YA SEMUANYAAAA *hug***

**Buat yang SMA udah UN SELAMAT YAAA, sekarang tinggal adik-adik SMP yang SEMANGAT hehe :3**

**Okay, REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 7: Daehyun Jung: Sick and Sadist

**Chapter 7: Daehyun Jung ****"Sick and Sadistic"**

.

_Duniaku berubah disaat aku mengenalmu. _

_Aku masih ingat kesalahan yang aku lakukan waktu itu. Membuat diriku terjerumus dan tidak bisa kembali. Aku ingin berhenti, tetapi tidak bisa. Aku akan _mati_ tanpa obat-obatan itu. Tetapi aku akan lebih mati jika menyakitimu._

_Sayangnya, mungkin aku sudah _mati_._

_Terkadang aku sadar saat tangan ini memukulmu. Tetapi ada suatu kepuasan saat melakukannya. Ditambah dengan ke_rileks_an itu. _

_Semuanya membuatku jatuh ke dalam lubang kesalahan yang amat fatal._

_Dan aku begitu jahat padamu._

_Sampai tidak bisa lepas._

"Jung..."

"Diam, _Bitch_! Tugasmu hanya diam dan berikan aku kepuasan!"

Daehyun sadar menyakiti Junhong setiap waktu.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**Jung Daehyun **"Sick and Sadistic"

.

.

.

Daehyun melirik jam dinding yang tidak jauh dari pengelihatannya. Pukul dua pagi. Kepalanya cukup sakit—bahkan hampir setiap hari begini.

Lalu pengelihatannya mendapati darah berceceran di lantai, beserta pecahan beling dan cairan sperma. Daehyun ingat. Daehyun sadar. Tetapi tidak sepenuhnya.

Dengan terhuyung, Daehyun berusaha bangkit sambil menopang tubuhnya terhadap dinding. Lalu mencari dimana sosok itu berada.

Dan ia menemukannya di dalam kamar.

Sedang menangis, ada sisa darah di kepalanya yang ia balut sendiri dengan kain seadanya.

Hati Daehyun teriris sakit.

Ia malu terhadap dirinya yang sekarang. Ia malu pada Junhong.

"Junhong..."

Junhong terkesiap dan berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga. Tetapi Daehyun menghampirinya dengan cepat, kemudian merengkuhnya.

Hasrat untuk _menyakiti_ itu ada dan sulit ia kendalikan.

"Jung..."

Daehyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Dia harus berhenti, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, dan keduanya baru terbangun.

Daehyun melihat bahwa kondisi Junhong begitu memprihatinkan, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menebusnya. Junghong memilih untuk mandi setelah Daehyun. Daehyun mencoba untuk merubah dirinya sedikit—setidaknya melakukan sesuatu. Ia mencoba untuk membuat makanan untuk keduanya.

Tetapi Daehyun rasa ada keringat dingin yang keluar di sekitar punggungnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya pusing juga mual.

Junhong keluar dari kamar mandi dan selesai berpakaian. Daehyun tidak berniat merepotkan, tetapi ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dan ia terjatuh di lantai. Kemudian mengerang. Junhong menghampirinya dan terlihat panik.

Sakau-nya.

Junhong tidak punya cara lain daripada melihatnya kesakitan. Ia berlari menuju kamar lalu meraih satu bungkus serbuk obat terlarang itu. Kemudian kembali menghampiri Daehyun dan membantunya untuk menghirup zat berbahaya tersebut.

Hanya ini yang bisa Junhong lakukan.

"Kau perlu istirahat, Jung." Junhong mengusapi rambutnya dengan lembut.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Sesuai dengan yang dijanjikan, Junhong datang pukul dua di cafe dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Jonghyun. Setelah mencari di berbagai sudut, akhirnya Junhong menemukannya kemudian menghampiri. Dan Jonghyun cukup kaget melihat Junhong yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Ini musim semi, apa masih terlalu dingin? Kau sakit? Sampai-sampai kau mengenakan sweater dan kupluk."

Junhong hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Sudah lama?"

"Tidak terlalu." kata Jonghyun. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Junhong mengangguk dan mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Kenapa kau jadi perhatian seperti ini? Jangan menaksirku."

"_Aigo_~," Jonghyun terkekeh lalu mengaduk kopi miliknya. "Bisa saja. Kau mau minum?"

Junhong menggeleng. "Tidak usah."

"Kenapa jadi canggung begini? Kita teman lho~,"

"Iya, tapi tidak terlalu akrab." Lalu Junhong tersenyum tipis. "tapi aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Baiklah, katakan saja."

Junhong menatap Jonghyun yang melihatnya dengan agak serius. Ia kebingungan, dari sisi mana ia harus bercerita. Jujur saja, Junhong benar-benar butuh orang untuk diajak bicara karena ia tidak mampu memendam semuanya sendirian.

"Aku... punya kekasih, kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama setahun... lalu tinggal bersama..."

Junhong memantapkan hatinya. Dia percaya pada Jonghyun untuk membantunya.

"Kami hidup seperti biasa, seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Sampai suatu saat—tepatnya enam bulan yang lalu—dia dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya karena pesta narkoba."

Jonghyun menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Teman-temannya yang membuat ia seperti itu. Dan ia menjadi pecandu. Orangtuanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya—orangtuanya tinggal di Busan. Tetapi Daehyun kehilangan kontak dengan mereka—setelah ia menjual segalanya untuk narkoba—dan itu membuatku harus menghidupinya."

Junhong melihat Jonghyun memperhatikan ceritanya dengan seksama, tanpa ada pandangan merendahkan ataupun jijik. Junhong tahu ia bercerita pada orang yang tepat.

"Aku ingin membuatnya sembuh—dengan terapi. Sayangnya dia tidak mau."

Lalu ia menunduk.

"Satu masalah yang aku hadapi lagi, ia bukan hanya seorang pecandu, tetapi seorang sadistis."

"S-sadistis?" Jonghyun agak tersentak.

Junhong mengangguk pelan. "Dan ia akan menyiksaku saat semuanya kambuh."

"Tunggu!" Jonghyun melirik curiga pada kupluk Junhong.

Tanpa bisa Junhong cegah, Jonghyun telah berhasil menarik kupluknya. Dan bisa ia lihat kepala itu diperban dan masih basah.

"Kau..."

"Baru tadi malam." Lirihnya.

Jonghyun mengembalikan kupluk Junhong dan ia kembali memakainya.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku lancang. Aku khawatir padamu."

"Aku sudah cukup sakit, Jonghyun." Lanjutnya. "Aku membeli narkoba untuknya, berjaga-jaga agar ia tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri saat _itu_ terjadi. _Withdrawel syndrome_ itu membuatku harus selalu waspada."

Jonghyun menelan ludahnya.

"Dia pecandu akut. Benar-benar tidak bisa melewati hari tanpa menghisap narkoba."

Jonghyun diam.

"Ini bukan masalah uang. Ini tentang kehidupan_nya_. Dia tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini."

"Junhong..." ucap Jonghyun perlahan. "Kita harus membawanya ke tempat rehabilitasi."

Junhong menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Lalu menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal sendiri dengannya, bahkan untuk malam ini. Apa kau bisa menjamin bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitimu lagi?—kulihat kepalamu cukup parah."

Junhong mengangguk pelan. "Dia seperti itu jika aku tidak memberikannya narkoba. Kemarin aku sengaja tidak memberikannya, untuk malam ini tidak akan terulang."

"Tapi—"

"Aku sudah biasa, Jonghyun. Maaf, aku perlu seseorang untuk bicara akan masalahku. Menanggung beban sendiri itu menyakitkan."

Jonghyun mengangguk pelan. "Kau butuh orang yang lebih dewasa untuk diajak bicara."

Tetapi Junhong menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus melindunginya. Orang dewasa biasanya berbuat diluar rencana."

Jonghyun tampak tidak setuju, tetapi ia tidak punya hak untuk melarang. Lalu Jonghyun memanggil seorang pelayan dan meminjam pulpennya. Kemudian mengambil selembar tisu di meja dan menuliskan deretan nomor disana.

"Telepon aku jika terjadi apa-apa."

Junhong menatap tisu tersebut dan mengangguk pelan. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya, silahkan."

"Mengenai Minki," Junhong menatap Jonghyun dengan sirat kesedihan. "Kau harus membuatnya _berhenti_."

Jonghyun mengerti apa maksudnya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Daehyun mematikan televisi yang baru saja menyiarkan berita tentang bahaya penyalahgunaan narkoba.

Dia sudah tahu jelas apa resikonya. Tetapi berhenti dari semuanya tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ada banyak proses menyakitkan. Entah fisik atau mentalnya. Dia sudah cuku menyakiti Junhong dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia sudah cukup merugikan siapapun.

Dia sudah cukup menyusahkan.

Daehyun mencari cara untuk berhenti, tetapi candu itu begitu mengikatnya. Membuat ia seperti tidak bisa bernapas. Seperti terkurung di dalam sangkar.

Dan kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Junhong. Daehyun berdiri, menghampiri Junhong lalu memeluknya erat.

Dan menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Pendek? ._.

**Iya, memang cuma segitu hidup Jung Daehyun yang bisa saya ceritakan**

**Gomenasai m(_ _)m mianhamnida**

**Saya lagi berduka, temen saya meninggal kemarin :( ga nyangka banget, gara-gara kecelakaan**

Hum...

Oh ya,

**Tolong baca Welcome to Our Madness yaaaaa, sekuelnya dateng hari kamis tanggal 1, jangan ketinggalan lho :D**

Okay, **balas review :***

**hye jin park :** siiiip aseeen :D

**Guest :** okaysiaaaap, diusahin secepatnya :D

**ichizenkaze :** *kipasin* calm down, dalm dooon hehe. Iya si Jung jele *dor* itu pecandu huhu. Jangan nangis atuuuuh, kumaha aku ngerasa bersalah (?). Aku panggilin Daehyun deh buat ngasih napas buatan ke kamu kalau ga kuat napas XD. Aku aja yang buatnya aga deg gimana waktu ngetik kalimat 'pergi melacur sana' ToT. Huhu okay ini ada sedikit sudut pandang dari Jung Dae ehehehe :D

**xelo :** emang, aku kelaurin (?) mereka sedikit-sedikit dulu ehehe. Ya itu udah nasibnya Zelo tinggal ama Daehyun ._. sebenernya ada asal muasalnya sih Zelo manggil dia pake 'Jung' .-. tapi ga diceritain disini. Yupseeeu, itu Daehyuuun. Yang jadi seme ya Baekhyun XD wkwkwk Ren itu uke dari segala uke (?). Nih mau JR *kasih foto JR* mwehehe :p

**december28 :** ;_; jangan nangiiiiiis huweeee maapiiiin. Kalau mau marah ama Daehyun aja yaa, authornya ga ikutan huhu *kipasin pake kolor Daehyun*

**raetaoris :** iya paksa mereka berdua jadian aja mwehehehe =w=

**Aaliya Shim :** tergantung Zelo-nya, mau apa kagak mutusin Daehyun hehehe. Iya emang, kalau dipaksa tetep aja namanya pemerkosaan ;_; silahkan salahkan Jung Daehyun *kabur*. Iiih Zelo punya saya mbaaaaa ToT

**fitripitroy : **huhu iya dia itu pecandu, pecandu dirikuh XD. Emang ga gampang, kudu di rehab sebenernya. Salahin Minki yang leor -.-' biasalah, anak pubertas (?). Iya setuju! Omongan Dae emang kasar ke Zelo hoho. Jangan minta dana sama saya, utang aja banyak sekali tanteeee ToT

**Oh ya, yang mau side story bilang yaaaa kalau mau tahu masa lalu si pemainnya**

**Bisa request siapa kooo**

Last,

**Saya ada disini :D**

**FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**Ask. fm : littlerape**

Okay, review? *dance overdose*


	9. Chapter 8: Ren Choi: Sex Addict

**Chapter 8: Minki Ren Choi ****"Sex Addict"**

.

_Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku ingin lepas._

_Ini semua karena _kejadian _itu. Kejadian dimana mereka memperkosaku secara bergilir saat aku kelas 2 SMP. Hal itu meninggalkan luka, rasa sakit, dan malu. Tetapi menghasilkan sebuah candu. Ya, candu. Aku tidak bisa lepas. Beribu kali aku mencari cara untuk keluar, yang aku dapatkan adalah beribu kepuasan dari orang-orang._

_Aku mencintai Jonghyun—kurasa itu cinta._

_Tetapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa seks. Aku melakukannya dengan siapapun. Tidak peduli latar belakangnya, saat aku tertarik pada siapapun, aku akan menggodanya dan membuat dia meniduriku._

"Minki, kau sepertinya menggoda sekali hari ini."

"Benarkah?" Minki melirik telepon di tangannya. "Apa kau penasaran untuk mengetahui lebih _dalam_?"

"Kenapa tidak main saja ke apartemenku? Kami sedang berkumpul."

"Ada berapa orang?"

"Sekitar enam orang."

"_Ah_, _sex party_, _hm_?"

"Kau menu utamanya, Manis. Nanti kukirim alamatku lewat pesan singkat, _okay_?"

"Baiklah, Junho. Aku akan bersiap. Sampai nanti, Tampan."

"Sampai nanti, _Sweetie_."

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Minki merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**Choi Ren Minki **"Sex Addict"

.

.

.

Minki membolos pelajaran matematika dan memilih untuk menemui Baekhyun di ruang musik. Baekhyun sendiri membolos dari pelajaran olahraga.

Keduanya hanya melewati percakapan singkat sebelum saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing dan bersetubuh di kursi piano. Ini sudah kedua kalinya, dan Baekhyun benar-benar ketagihan akan Minki. Sedangkan Minki melayani siapa saja yang mau dengannya.

"_Angh_, _Sunbae_~"

Desahan Minki benar-benar menggoda siapapun, dan Baekhyun tidak kuasa dengan hal itu. Minki semakin tidak peduli untuk tidur dengan siapa saja selepas hubungannya dengan Jonghyun.

Tetapi kenikmatan mereka tidak berlangsung lama ketika pintu ruang musik terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol—kekasih Baekhyun disana.

"Baekhyun,"

Pemandangan itu menusuk jantungnya, dan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tapi ia sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun dan Minki pasti melakukan _sesuatu_. Ia sudah tahu sejak Baekhyun berhasil dekat dengan Minki. Tetapi bukan itu permasalahan sebenarnya.

"Lekas berpakaian. Minki, kepala sekolah mencarimu. Yunho-_sonsaengnim_ sedang di sidang."

Tubuh Minki bergetar hebat. Keduanya segera meraih pakaian mereka dan mengenakannya kembali. Bersamaan dengan selesainya mereka, salah seorang guru berhasil menemukan Minki—yang sejak tadi ia cari.

"Cepat ikut ke ruang kepala sekolah!"

Minki tidak berkutik ketika guru itu menyeretnya pergi. Baekhyun menatap pemandangan itu dengan Chanyeol. Merasa iba.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan membuang napasnya pelan.

Minki ingin meronta, tetapi yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Memasuki ruang kepala sekolah, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Disana, Yunho-sonsaengnim sudah berdiri dengan tegang.

"Choi Minki."

Tubuh Minki menegang mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Banyak guru berdiri dan memperhatikan dengan jijik. Sedangkan sang kepala sekolah berdiri dengan wibawa di hadapan mereka.

"Video ini sudah cukup membuktikan segalanya."

Minki menelan ludahnya keras. "V-video?"

Minki sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang berhasil mengungkap hubungan mereka. Yang pasti orang itu berhasil membuat hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersekolah di tempat ini.

"Sudah dapat dilihat bahwa kalian berdua telah melanggar aturan dengan melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh dan menjijikan yang dapat merusak citra sekolah."

Yunho dan Minki menunduk. Tubuh Minki benar-benar menegang, dan rasanya sangat dingin. Dia menggigit bibirnya teramat keras, hingga Minki yakin akan berdarah.

"Tidak ada pembelaan dari kedua belah pihak. Maka dari itu—"

"Permisi, _Seonsaengnim_."

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu setelah memaksa beberapa guru diluar sana. Seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Terlebih ketika dia menunduk sopan.

"Saya Kim Jonghyun, murid kelas 1-A. Menyerahkan diri sebagai dalang dari semuanya."

Minki membulatkan matanya. "J-Jonghyun?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Jonghyun tersenyum pada orang tertinggi di sekolah itu. "Saya menyerahkan diri sebagai dalang dari semuanya. Choi Minki ini adalah orang yang selalu saya tindas. Saya mengancam akan membuat citranya menjadi buruk di mata semua guru jika dia tidak menuruti ucapan saya. Pada hari itu saya menyuruh Minki untuk melakukan hubungan seksual dengan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_ yang sudah saya beri minuman berisi obat perangsang. Saya sendiri yang merekamnya, dan video itu menjadi ancaman dari saya untuk Minki agar selalu patuh. Hanya saja saya tidak tahu mengapa video itu bocor dan sampai di tangan sekolah. _Mianhamnida_. Saya rela di skors untuk menebus kesalahan saya."

Yunho hanya diam mendengar penuturan itu dan bisa bersorak, sedikitnya di dalam hati. Sedangkan Minki membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, dan menangis.

"Tidak! Bohong!"

Jonghyun menatap Minki dan tersenyum perlahan. "Kau sudah bebas dariku, tidak perlu menutupi kesalahanku."

Wali kelas 1-A berdiri menginterupsi. "Maaf, _Sajangnim_. Saya ingin mengklarifikasi. Mungkin saya memang tidak memiliki bukti, tapi saya yakin Jonghyun tidak melakukannya. Dia anak baik dan saya mengenalnya. Dia—"

"Maaf, _Sonsaengnim_." Jonghyun menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Selama ini saya mengenakan topeng. Saya baik hanya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari guru-guru. Selebihnya saya memang suka menindas orang, terlebih Minki."

Wali kelasnya ingin membalas, tetapi tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

"Tidak, _Sonsaengnim_. Jonghyun bohong! Sebenarnya—"

"Cukup!" sang kepala sekolah memukul meja. "Keputusan yang akan diambil tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Masalah ini sudah merusak citra sekolah. Jung Yunho dikenakan cuti paksa selama satu bulan, dan harus menunggu pertimbangan tentang statusnya menjadi guru disini. Choi Minki di skors selama satu bulan karena sudah melakukan perbuatan yang melanggar aturan sekolah. Dan Kim Jonghyun." Ia menatap Jonghyun tajam. "Resmi saya keluarkan dari sekolah hari ini juga."

Minki tidak menyangka pengorbanan seperti itu yang akan Jonghyun lakukan.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Minki keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan menangis terisak. Beberapa orang yang cukup dekat dengannya—Minhyun, Dongho, beserta murid lainnya—berusaha menenangkannya. Sedangkan Junhong terdiam di dekat pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

Beberapa menit setelah Minki keluar, Jonghyun muncul dari balik pintu. Beberapa teman sekelas berhabur menanyainya pertanyaan. Tetapi Jonghyun hanya tersenyum. Sampai akhirnya Junhong berhasil menariknya agar bisa bicara berdua.

**Plak!**

Dan berhasil menamparnya.

"Tidak adakah cara lain selain mengorbankan diri sendiri?!"

Jonghyun menyentuh pipinya dan menatap _namja_ yang baru-baru ini menjadi teman baiknya.

"Kau pikir yang kau lakukan dapat menyelesaikan masalah?!"

Jonghyun tersenyum perlahan. "Setidaknya Minki tetap sekolah."

"Dan kau bodoh atau tolol?! Kau bukan di skors! Kau bukan diberhentikan untuk beberapa waktu! Kau, Kim Jonghyun, kau itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah! Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"

Minki yang masih terisak meliriknya sedikit.

Junhong menyentuh kedua bahu Jonghyun lalu mengguncangkannya beberapa kali. "Sadar, Jonghyun! Sebuta itu kah kau melindungi orang yang kau cinta?!"

"Tidak jauh seperti apa yang kau lakukan, Junhong."

Junhong menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tidak jauh berbeda darimu, Junhong. Yang kita lakukan memang salah, tetapi setidaknya hal itu membuat orang yang kita cintai _selamat_." Jonghyun tersenyum simpul. "Biarlah kita yang merasakan pahitnya. Itu pengorbanan untuk cinta."

Junhong membiarkan Jonghyun berlalu.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Amber memandang Junhong yang hanya mengaduk makanannya dengan tidak berselera. Hyuna yang duduk di sampingnya juga hanya diam, memandang _namja_ yang terus seperti itu dihadapan mereka sejak limabelas menit yang lalu.

"Jadi keputusan itu sudah mutlak?" tanya Amber perlahan.

Junhong mengangguk. Lalu Chanyeol muncul dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku turut menyesal..."

Junhong meliriknya sedikit, lalu kembali pada makanannya.

"Pembicaraan ini begitu panas, sampai aku sendiri yang tidak mengalami begitu muak mendengarnya." kata Chanyeol.

Amber memperhatikan Junhong yang tampak tidak bersemangat. "Tenanglah. Temanmu bisa—"

"Jonghyun sudah dikeluarkan, resmi. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang sebodoh dia?!"

"_Ssh_," Amber menepuk kepalanya. "Dia bukan bodoh. Dia hanya... terlalu _mencintai_."

"Tapi kita berada disini untuk _masa depan_. Bukan untuk main-main!"

Hyuna tidak memilih untuk buka suara karena dia tidak mau ikut campur.

"Kau pikir Jonghyun main-main dengan cintanya?" tanya Amber. "Dia membuktikannya dengan itu!"

"Tapi dia salah!"

"Lalu bagaimana cara yang benar?" tanya Amber lagi.

Junhong terdiam menatapnya.

"Benar tidak akan ada tanpa salah. Kau tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa yang dilakukan Jonghyun salah, tanpa kita lihat kebenarannya."

"Tapi—"

Amber tersenyum simpul. "Sudahlah. Ini pilihannya. Toh, kalau guru-guru itu memang percaya pada Jonghyun, mungkin ada hal baik untuknya."

Cinta memang membutakan.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Minki sama sekali tidak mau bertemu Jonghyun.

Ia sangat merasa bersalah, dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menebusnya. Minki tidak pernah menemukan orang seperti Jonghyun. Dan ia benar-benar menyia-nyiakannya.

Minki mendapatkan cemoohan dari orang-orang di sekolah—dalam perjalanan ia untuk pulang ke rumah karena diberikan skors. Minki berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir olehnya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh mantan kekasihnya.

Menangisinya saja tidak cukup. Tetapi Minki tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia merasa malu, dan tidak pantas.

Minki merasa hina.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Krystal berhenti di depan rumahnya, dan cukup kaget karena menemukan Hyekyeong disana dengan ransel di punggung dan Hyemin di pangkuannya. Wajahnya dingin seperti biasanya—tapi sirat kesedihan nampak sangat jelas disana.

Krystal menghampirinya dan mengajaknya masuk, sebelum bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa tidak sekolah?"

Hyekyeong duduk di sofa ruang tengah ketika Krystal mempersilahkan. Krystal beranjak menuju dapur dan membuatkan dua jus jeruk, kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Aku khawatir. Kau bahkan tidak mengankat teleponku." katanya sembari duduk di samping Hyekyeong.

"Aku ada masalah berat di rumah. Muak sekali." Ia menatap Hyemin di pangkuannya. "Aku tidak ingin anakku mendengar pertengkaran seperti itu. Boleh aku menitipkannya disini?"

Krystal mengangguk.

"Hanya untuk beberapa hari, aku janji."

Krystal mengangguk lagi dan menggendong Hyemin ketika Hyekyeong memberikannya. Hyekyeong membuka ranselnya dan meletakkanya di sofa.

"Semua perlengkapannya ada disini. Aku tidak akan masuk sekolah untuk beberapa hari."

Krystal menatap Hyekyeong sendu. "Apa sangat berat?"

"Aku ingin menyelesaikannya," Hyekyeong tersenyum simpul. Lalu menunduk.

"Hye-ah," Krystal menyentuh bahu Hyekyeong lembut. "Aku rindu kau yang dulu."

"Aku juga." Hyekyeong berbisik dan membawa Krystal ke dalam pelukan. "Maafkan aku selama ini. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu."

Krystal mengangguk mengerti. "Tenang saja. Aku sayang padamu."

"Aku juga, Krystal." Hyekyeong melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Ia mendekat pada Hyemin dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Kemudian ia menatap Krystal. "Aku sangat sayang padamu, Krystal."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Minki diam di balkon rumahnya.

Matanya memandang langit yang berhias bintang. Merenungi apa yang selama ini telah diperbuatnya. Dan ia sangat menyesal, sungguh menyesal.

Ia merasa hina dan tidak layak untuk kembali pada Jonghyun. Tapi kini Minki mengerti satu hal. Dia mencintai Jonghyun. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu sambil meminta maaf.

Tapi Minki sudah tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Jonghyun.

Dia tidak tahu kabar Jonghyun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Jonghyun lakukan sekarang. Dia tidak tahu sesakit apa yang Jonghyun rasakan.

Itu semua Jonghyun lakukan hanya untuk dirinya.

"_Jonghyun itu baik sekali, _lho_. Harusnya kau bersyukur, diantara beribu orang yang menyukainya, ia memilihmu."_

Junhong benar.

"_Sangat disayangkan kau seperti ini, Minki. Banyak yang mencintaimu. Tapi tidak setulus Jonghyun."_

Kalimat Junhong minggu lalu terngiang dalam benaknya. Dia memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan Jonghyun. Belum pernah ada yang mencintainya dengan tulus selain Jonghyun. Jonghyun mencintai hatinya, bukan tubuhnya.

Tetapi mengapa Minki sangat bodoh hanya untuk menyadarinya?

"Jonghyun..."

Minki berbisik lrih dan menekuk lutunya. Kemudian ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya, dan mulai menangis.

Dia membuang harta paling berharga yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

.

**Maaf ga sempet bales review m(_ _)m**

**Yang pasti aku menunggu banget review dari kaliaaaaaaaan**

**Okay, chap depan itu FINAL-nya, jadi abis itu tamat *smirk***

**Tamat?** Iya, tamat :D **tapi berlanjut untuk Generation 2**

Yoooooo tunggu aja siapa yang main di **Generation 2** okaaaaay

**Untuk yang minta Side Story itu harus dipertimbangin dulu karena pertama mumet, kedua yang mintanya dikit u.u**

Mianhaaaaaeee

**Untuk yang besok UN, semangat ya adik-adikkuuuu :D**

**Yoooowww**

**REVIEW? :3**


	10. Chapter 9: Everyone: FINAL

**Chapter 9: Everyone ****"Final"**

.

Selasa pagi.

Tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk sebagian orang yang sudah memprediksi tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada hari ini. Namun untuk sebagian lagi, ada beberapa perubahan bagus. Mungkin untuk mereka yang menunggu tentang kelahiran seorang anak, atau tentang berita gembira lainnya. Mungkin juga tentang berita menyedihkan.

Seperti apa yang baru saja Krystal dengar.

"Amber, bisa kau jemput aku dan _skip _sekolah?"

Begitulah kira-kira kabar yang Amber dengar saat pertama kali ia membuka mata pada hari ini. Setelah mendapatkan kabar itu, Amber bergegas menjemput Krystal di rumahnya lalu mengantarnya pergi.

Pada sebuah rumah yang sedang diselimuti duka.

Amber bertanya tentang anak siapa yang Krystal gendong. Dan Krystal menjelaskan bahwa itu anak Park Hyekyeong, sahabatnya. Hyekyeong hamil saat kelas 2 SMP, dan kekasih yang menghamilinya kabur, tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Hal itu mengubah Hyekyeong yang manis dan periang itu menjadi kasar. Ditambah dengan keadaan kedua orangtuanya yang penuh masalah.

Hyuna juga _skip_ sekolah, setelah Amber tahu bahwa Hyuna juga mengenal Hyekyeong, ia memberikan kabar lalu mengirimkan pesan singkat berisi alamat.

Kini, Amber tengah berdiri di samping Hyuna yang menggendong Hyemin. Menatap Krystal yang menangisi mayat Hyekyeong di peti mati. Merasa begitu kehilangan. Berbeda dengan kedua orangtuanya yang merasa beban mereka terangkat.

Hyekyeong ditemukan bunuh diri dengan cara menggantung dirinya di kamar. Orangtua Hyekyeong yang memberitahu Krystal, setidaknya hanya sebuah simbolis.

Amber melirik Hyuna disampingnya. "Hidup ini berat, Hyuna. Sampai-sampai banyak yang tidak tahan untuk melaluinya."

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**FINAL**

.

.

.

Junhong tidak pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya.

Ia menatap tisu yang berisikan nomor di tangannya. Berpikir untuk yang kedua kalinya kemudian memilih untuk menekan nomor itu di _handphone_-nya dan menghubunginya. Ketika terangkat, Junhong tidak tahu tentang apa yang ia katakan, ia hanya meminta bertemu.

Jonghyun meminta Junhong menunggu. Duapuluh menit kemudian, Jonghyun sudah menjemputnya dan mereka pergi ke sebuah taman kota yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Apa orangtuamu sudah tahu?"

Jonghyun menggeleng pelan. "Mereka masih diluar kota."

"Apa yang akan kau bilang?"

"Alasanku yang kemarin."

Junhong menatap Jonghyun pada matanya dan sama sekali tidak menemukan penyesalan disana.

"Apa kau terpaksa melakukannya?"

"Aku tulus." kata Jonghyun. "Tidak ada yang dipaksakan."

"Apa Minki sedang memikirkanmu sekarang?"

Jonghyun menatap rumput di dekat kakinya dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa iya."

"Apa cinta memang seperti itu?"

Jonghyun menatap Junhong perlahan. "Aku tanya itu padamu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau sendiri melakukan apapun untuk kekasihmu. Kau melakukan apapun, asalkan dia bahagia. Benar bukan?"

Junhong terdiam.

"Tidak jauh beda denganku. Kita satu nasib, Junhong."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Melihat Amber memeluk Krystal sedikit membuat Hyuna dibakar cemburu. Tapi Hyuna kini yakin, dia memang tidak mencintai Amber. Dia hanya ingin tidur dengan Amber. Dia ingin merasakan hubungan seksual dengannya.

Tetapi Amber tidak bisa ia gapai, selama status mereka masih bersahabat.

Hyuna tidak tahu kesalahan siapa ini. Tapi di tengah kerumuman orang yang sedang berduka, Hyuna tetap membayangkan bahwa Amber sedang menjalari tubuhnya. Memeluknya—bahkan lebih—seperti apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Hyuna sadar akan gejolak nafsu itu. Yang selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Tapi setidaknya kini Hyuna mengerti dan bisa membedakan, mana itu cinta, mana itu nafsu.

Dan yang ia miliki untuk Amber, hanyalah nafsu.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Sudah cukup lama Junhong dan Jonghyun berdiam di taman itu, hingga akhirnya Junhong tersadar akan sesuatu. Kemudian ia meminta Jonghyun untuk ikut ke rumahnya, sekedar untuk melihat kondisi kekasihnya.

Jonghyun mengiyakan dan kemudian naik ke atas motor bersama Junhong, kemudian melajukan ke arah rumah susunnya.

Setelah sampai dan memakirkan, mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai lima dan masuk ke dalam. Namun lagi-lagi Junhong tidak menemukan Daehyun di sekitar. Ia mencarinya ke seluruh ruangan, lalu berakhir pada kamar.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Junhong melihat kamar yang berantakan, dengan Daehyun terbaring di samping ranjang. Mulutnya berbusa, di sampingnya terdapat empat bungkus serbuk yang Junhong sembunyikan dan beberapa botol alkohol.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jonghyun segera menghubungi rumah sakit untuk mengirimkan ambulans.

Melihat Junhong yang menangisi Daehyun, mata Jonghyun menemukan secarik kertas yang berisi surat terakhir.

Jonghyun memberikannya pada Junhong.

**Untuk permataku, Choi Junhong.**

**Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku selama ini. Kau menjagaku sejak pertama kali aku **_**berubah**_**. Kau mengurusku. Kau tetap ada disampingku walau yang kau dapat tidak setimpal dengan apa yang kau beri.**

**Aku sering menyakitimu. Bukan hanya fisik, melainkan hati. Aku tidak bermaksud, Junhong. Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Tetapi **_**tekanan**_** ini membuatku berubah menjadi monster.**

**Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku tidak pantas untuk siapapun. Aku memilih untuk pergi karena sudah merasa tidak berguna. Aku benci merepotkanmu. Aku benci membebanimu.**

**Aku yakin, kau akan mendapatkan orang yang lebih layak. Yang pantas menerima cinta darimu, selain aku yang brengsek ini.**

**Mungkin, jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku tidak akan pernah mencoba barang haram itu. Dan mungkin kita masih hidup bahagia sampai sekarang.**

**Selamat tinggal, Junhong.**

**Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih untuk segalanya.**

**With love, Jung Daehyun.**

Tangis tidak bisa terbendung lagi oleh Junhong. Dia meraung, meminta kepada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan kekasihnya. Sampai ambulans datang dan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Berharap ada mukzizat yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

Tetapi takdir memang sudah pada jalannya.

Nyawa Daehyun sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Sepeninggal dari menemani Junhong di rumah sakit, Jonghyun memilih untuk pulang. Membiarkan Junhong untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan segala memorinya. Jonghyun tidak berniat untuk mengusiknya. Apalagi dia mempunyai permasalahan sendiri.

Dengan mengendarai motornya lumayan kencang, Jonghyun dapat sampai di rumahnya dalam beberapa menit. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati orang yang masih dicintainya sedang duduk di pekarangan rumahnya.

Menekuk lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya sembab. Dan ia berantakan.

Jonghyun menghampirinya kemudian merengkuhnya.

Minki meminta maaf sambil terisak berulang kali. Mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu hina untuk mengharapkan kembali, tapi ia sangat menginginkannya.

Jonghyun membawanya masuk ke dalam dan berusaha menenangkannya. Sesuai dugaanya, Minki menangis bukan karena masalahnya bersama Jonghyun.

Melihat penampilannya, Jonghyun sudah bisa menyimpulkan satu hal.

Minki diperkosa.

"O-orang suruhan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_ _hiks_... yang melakukannya.. _hiks_, dia membenciku karena merasa aku yang membuat ia menjadi tidak terpandang _hiks_..."

Hati Jonghyun teriris. Pedih.

Dia membawa Minki ke kamar mandi, lalu memandikannya dengan lembut. Sementara Minki tidak berhenti menangis mengingat segala kesalahannya.

Setelah selesai, Jonghyun memakaikannya pakaian, dan memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut. Kemudian dia menggendongnya menuju ranjang dan menidurkannya, setelah itu memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minki. Apapun yang terjadi."

Minki tetap menangis dalam pelukan Jonghyun.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Hidup tidak bisa kau tebak jalannya. Kita hanya perlu menjalaninya dan menunggu kejutan apa yang akan kita dapat. Sesungguhnya segala kejutan itu merupakan bayaran atas apa yang kita lakukan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

**Generation 1: END**

**Saya tahu ini sangat super duper muper luper cepat :v**

**Maaaaaaaaff, soalnya saya ingin buru-buru masuk ke Generation 2**

**Okay, untuk yang penasaran bisa meninggalkan reviewnya dan menunggu siapakah yang muncul di G2**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEGALA REVIEWNYA :D**

**Pertanyaan yang ingin di jawab langsung bisa melalui**

**FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**Ask fm : littlerape**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**Maaf jika mengecewakan *bow* sampai berjumpa di Generation 2**


	11. Opening G2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

teenage

**l**_o_ve**,** _l_ie**s** _a_nd **l**_u_st

"There's nothing you can do"

**Generation 2**

Chanyeol Park . Hyuna Kim . Jonghyun JR Kim . Luhan Xi . Minki Ren Choi . Seolhyun Kim . Youngra Han

Ⓒ **2014 YuriMasochist**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 1: Everyone (G2)

**Chapter 1: Everyone**

**.**

**Choi Ren Minki** menggeliat resah di atas ranjangnya, dengan tanpa sadar meremas seprainya. Kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia lakukan begitu membuatnya ketakutan. Terbayang-bayang hingga mengusiknya ke alam mimpi. Lalu beralih kembali pada kenyataan, yang sebenarnya lebih menyakitkan.

"Agh!"

Dia menjerit, lalu terbangun hingga posisi duduk dan terengah. Keringat membasahi wajah dan punggungnya. Dan tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

Minki menelan ludahnya susah payah, lalu beralih pada meja nakas untuk mencari air bening. Tapi tidak ada gelas disana. Jadi Minki berdiri perlahan dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua sosok yang tengah bercumbu—_having sex_—di ruang tengah. Ibunya dengan laki-laki _lain_ lagi.

Minki berniat untuk tidak peduli dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur. Ia membuka lemari pendingin dan meraih sebotol air bening dari dalam sana. Minki duduk di meja setelah menendang pintu lemari pendingin hingga menutup, kemudian meneguk airnya perlahan. Ia menunduk, lalu mendesah pelan.

Dia memikirkan hubungannya dengan Jonghyun, tapi sialnya suara ibunya membangkitkan _sesuatu _dalam dirinya.

Minki ingin _sembuh_. Hanya saja tidak semudah itu.

Apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya cukup menyakiti Jonghyun. Tapi ada tekanan sendiri di dalam tubuhnya.

Mungkin, ia tidak akan menyakiti Jonghyun selama _ia tidak tahu_.

Minki bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan meraih mantel hangatnya. Kemudian berlari menyusuri tangga, melewati ibunya yang tidak menyadarinya kemudian keluar dari rumah. Kedua tangannya ia selipkan ke dalam saku mantel, lalu melihat sekeliling. Sepi—_padahal biasanya cukup ramai_.

Dan Minki mulai menyusuri trotoar. Mengambil jalan lain daripada biasanya. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membantunya. Sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah club di sekitar jalan itu.

Dari luar saja, suara bising sudah terdengar. Minki tidak berniat masuk—karena ia tidak berbekal apapun, dan lihat saja pakaiannya—_oh, tidak mungkin aku masuk dengan seperti ini_. Jadi ia melewatinya. Tetapi terhenti ketika melihat seseorang di sisi gang kecil samping club itu. Sedang tertawa sambil memegang sebuah botol, sendiri. _Dia mabuk_, pikir Minki. Minki mendekatinya.

Pemuda itu melihatnya, lalu tertawa lagi. Sepertinya Minki mengenalnya—atau sekedar tahu, tapi ia lupa. Lalu pemuda itu menariknya dan membisikkan kata-kata menggoda.

Minki tersenyum simpul dan membalasnya. Kemudian ia menariknya lebih masuk ke dalam gang itu, dan selebihnya mereka habiskan waktu berdua dengan seks.

Dari dalam club, seorang gadis keluar sambil tertawa dengan dua orang temannya. Cukup mabuk bagi orang lain, tetapi mereka bersikukuh tidak mabuk.

Gadis yang ditengah—yang merangkul dua gadis lainnya—terlihat lebih mabuk. Namanya **Han Youngra**. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu memberhentikan taksi yang melintas lalu masuk bersama. Mereka berkata melantur, meminta diantarkan ke tempat-tempat aneh. Sang supir taksi agak kewalahan, walau cukup biasa jika ia mencari pelanggan pada pukul seperti ini.

Melewati setengah jam pertama, salah seorang temannya sudah turun di depan rumahnya. Lalu teman lainnya menyusul. Dan tersisa Youngra di dalam sana. Sang supir taksi sebenarnya sangat ingin membantu gadis mabuk ini, tetapi ia sangat kewalahan mengingat mereka sudah berputar-putar sekitar satu jam. Jadi, saat melewati sebuah jalan, sang supir menurunkan Youngra—yang tertidur—di sisi jalan, pada sebuah perumahan. Berharap akan terbangun nanti, walau agak kasihan jika yang menemukannya orang jahat—mengingat pakaiannya yang cukup terbuka.

Dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. **Kim Hyuna** terbangun karena suara alarm. Menggeliat dan kembali menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut, namun teringai bahwa ia harus sekolah. Jadi dengan mata yang masih sedikit tertutup, Hyuna bangun dari ranjangnya dan berniat untuk masuk kamar mandi. Tetapi sekedar untuk mencuci wajah saja, saat ia menyentuh air yang dingin, Hyuna bergidik dan kembali ke kamar. Lalu menguap dan melihat jam dinding. Benar-benar jam lima pagi. Hyuna berjalan ke arah jendela lalu membukanya. Matahari memang belum terbit, itu alasan mengapa suasana masih dingin.

Hendak untuk menjauhi jendela, matanya menangkap sesuatu di bawah sana. Ada seseorang terbaring di sisi jalan—depan rumahnya. Hyuna mengucek matanya, berharap ia hanya berhalusinasi, tetapi benar apa yang ia lihat. Jadi ia bergegas keluar dari kamar lalu berlari keluar.

Ada seorang gadis yang tertidur disana. Pasti karena mabuk.

Hyuna ingin tidak peduli, tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri. Apalagi orang itu perempuan dan terlihat masih muda. Mau-tidak-mau, dengan susah payah Hyuna menariknya masuk—setelah gagal membangunkannya. Beruntung saja orangtuanya sedang keluar negri, jadi dia tidak perlu diomeli karena sudah gaduh di pagi buta seperti ini.

Hyuna tidak sanggup membawanya hingga ke lantai dua—menuju kamarnya. Jadi ia membawanya ke ruang tengah dan membaringkannya di sofa. Kemudian beranjak untuk mandi dan membiarkannya tidur.

Cukup lama setelah mandi dan bersiap, akhirnya Hyuna turun dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Sambil membuat roti panggang, Hyuna berpikir tentang gadis yang ia selamatkan itu. Sepertinya ia mengenalnya karena wajahnya yang familiar. Lalu berpikir bahwa dia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah ini.

Dan kemudian Hyuna meraih _smartphone_-nya, lalu menghubungi Amber dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak bisa sekolah hari ini. Saat Amber bertanya mengapa, Hyuna hanya menjawab '_jika kau ingin tahu, datang kemari sepulang sekolah'_. Dan Amber menyetujuinya.

Sampai di sekolah, Amber masuk kelas dengan wajah seperti biasanya. Tetapi tidak dengan teman baiknya, **Park Chanyeol**. Dia terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat—padahal pada kenyataannya Chanyeol itu seorang _happy virus_.

Amber mendekatinya berniat untuk menghibur. Tetapi Chanyeol langsung berkata _to-the-point_.

"Baekhyun memutuskanku tadi malam."

"Karena Minki? Kukira mereka sudah tidak berhubungan setelah Minki di-skors."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi Baekhyun berubah sekarang, mungkin ia ingin _mendominasi_. Jadi dia berpacaran dengan Jongdae, teman sekelasnya di 2-E."

"Sejak?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, setelah Minki di skors."

Amber mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan menuju lomba basket yang akan mereka ikuti beberapa hari lagi. Tetapi terhenti ketika adik kelasnya datang mencarinya. Dia Junhong, mencarinya untuk bernegosiasi tentang jadwal latihan.

Karena Junhong ingin membagi waktunya dengan seseorang yang kini sudah keluar dari sekolah karena perbuatan bodohnya sendiri, **Kim JR Jonghyun**.

Di sudut lain kelas itu, **Xi Luhan** membanting buku yang tengah ia baca, dan membuat beberapa siswa menatapnya. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli dan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada meja. Jongin yang baru datang—setelah mengantar **Kim Seolhyun** kekelasnya—segera menghampirinya, lalu merangkulnya.

Luhan tidak mengangkat wajahnya karena tahu siapa yang melakukan itu.

Pasti bukan orang yang disukainya—Oh Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya yang sibuk dengan kamera DSLR di tangannya.

Dan inilah awal kisah baru mereka.

.

.

.

.

**HOLAAAAAAAA**

**Inilah pemain Generation 2 ohohoho**

**Maaf ya yang castnya belum bisa aku penuhi, mungkin di Generation 3 :)**

**Sekarang mari nikmati apa yang akan terjadi para orang orang ini?**

**Psst, Han Youngra itu OC ya, dan itu saya wkwkwk XD**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**Dimohon reviewnya agar saya semakin semangat untuk melanjutkaaaaan :D**


	13. Chapter 2: Chanyeol Park: Love Sick

**Chapter 2: Chanyeol Park ****"Love Sick"**

**.**

_Terlalu mencintainya, mungkin?_

_Orang-orang terus mengataiku bodoh. Tetapi aku bisa apa? Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakannya. Mencintainya membuatku gila, sampai-sampai aku tidak dapat lepas._

_Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya _namja _manis yang pernah aku temui. Dia sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan apapun yang ia inginkan selalu aku penuhi. Tetapi hubungan kami yang berjalan selama lima bulan ini terasa seperti tidak ada arti untuknya._

_Dia pergi dariku begitu saja._

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tengah di peluknya di sofa panjang rumahnya. Tangannya sibuk mengusapi surai pirang milik kekasihnya.

"Aku punya hubungan dengan Jongdae, sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Baekhyun menarik dirinya secara perlahan lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku harus pergi."

Lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri—

—tanpa kata maaf, tanpa kata terima kasih. Dan tanpa kata perpisahan.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"There's nothing you can do"

**Generation 2**

**Park Chanyeol **"Love Sick"

.

.

.

Walaupun Amber sudah membawa arah pembicaraan menuju turnamen basket yang akan mereka ikuti, Chanyeol tetap terlihat tidak bersemangat. Amber benci hal itu. Bukan karena apapun, ia hanya tidak suka melihat Chanyeol begitu murung.

"Percuma memikirkan orang yang tidak memikirkanmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Amber yang duduk di hadapannya dalam kelas itu.

"Dia sendiri tidak peduli terhadapmu, bukan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Amber mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, melihat beberapa siswa lainnya cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Kau sendiri _melihat _Minki dan Baekhyun seminggu yang lalu. Dan Baekhyun bilang sudah punya hubungan dengan Jongdae seminggu yang lalu juga. Itu artinya, ketika dia bersama Minki dia sudah—"

"Menghianatiku dengan dua orang." Chanyeol menumpukan dahinya di meja. "Aku tahu, Amber."

"Hei," Amber menggaruk tengkuknya. "kau tidak—_yeah_, tidak bisa terpuruk seperti ini. Ingat, turnamen hanya beberapa hari lagi. Kita harus fokus."

Chanyeol tidak bersuara.

Amber mengedarkan pandangannya dan berusaha mencari cara untuk membuat Chanyeol bicara.

"Hei, Jongin!" Lalu ia memanggil _namja_ berkulit tan yang tengah mengganggu Luhan di mejanya. "Bisa kemari sebentar?"

Yang merasa dipanggil mendengus, dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan terpaksa. Lalu ia mendekat ke arah meja mereka dan berdiri di samping Amber duduk.

"Ada apa?"

"Tiang listrik ini butuh hiburan. Kau punya sesuatu?"

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Film porno? Aku punya—"

**Pletak!**

"Bukan seperti itu, Bodoh!" Amber berjengit setelah menjitak kepala Jongin yang mengaduh kesakitan. "Hal lain! Yang lebih mengasikan!"

"Kau pikir film porno tidak mengasikan?" Jongin memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Dasar, kelainan."

Merasa dipanggil seperti itu, Amber segera menatap Jongin. "Apa kau bilang? Ingin dapat bogem mentah dariku?"

"Coba saja, Pendek. Memangnya aku takut?"

"Berkacalah sebelum bicara. Kau juga termasuk pendek, dasar Pesek!"

Jongin membulatkan matanya. "A-apa? Pesek begini juga aku tampan!"

"Tampan? Hah, tampan darimananya? Hitam begitu!"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan memperhatikan dua orang yang tengah beradu mulut di hadapannya.

"Ini coklat, Bodoh! Dan aku terlihat seksi. Kau sirik padaku?"

"Sirik apanya? Menyebalkan—"

"Cukup." Chanyeol menghentikan perdebatan sambil memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Jongin, ayo kita membolos pelajaran pertama. Amber, tolong katakan kami berdua sakit dan berada di UKS."

Lalu Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik Jongin keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Amber yang membuka mulutnya bingung.

Chanyeol berjalan lebih dahulu dengan langkah panjangnya, sementara Jongin masih kebingungan sambil mengikutinya. Beberapa murid lainnya mulai masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing, berhubung bel sudah berdering. Dan keduanya mempercepat langkahnya menuju _rooftop_ sebelum ketahuan.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, Chanyeol."

Tangannya membuka pintu menuju _rooftop_. Dan seketika angin pagi menerpa keduanya. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, melainkan berjalan menuju dinding pembatas, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya dan duduk disana.

"Hei, hei, Bodoh! Aku tidak mau kau ajak bergalau ria seperti ini!"

Chanyeol mendengus lalu membiarkan Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku punya hiburan, kau mau tahu tidak?" tanya Jongin. Lalu ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dan mengulurkannya pada Chanyeol. "_Hot sex clip uri sonsaengnim with a wild-slutty-student_."

Chanyeol mendelik. "Dapat darimana?"

"Sudah tersebar di internet, Chanyeol Sayang." Jongin memutar kedua bomatanya. "Mau lihat tidak?"

Tangan Chanyeol mendorong _smartphone_ Jongin menjauh perlahan. "Kau tidak kasihan memangnya?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar lalu memasukkan kembali _smartphone_-nya. Kemudian dia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan bersandar pada dinding. "Kita disini bicara tentang video porno, bukan tentang moral atau belas kasihan."

Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Aku kasihan pada Minki dan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_. Tapi apa rasa kasihanku membantu mereka? Toh, mereka sudah diurus dan Jonghyun sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"Kau percaya Jonghyun yang merekamnya?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Dia yang jujur, bukan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Padahal dia dikenal guru-guru sebagai murid teladan. Adikku saja sampai menyukainya. Tapi sayang sekali, ternyata kepribadiannya jelek."

"Junhong tidak bilang begitu."

Jongin menarik kakinya dan bersila. "Junhong tahu apa tentang dia? Mereka kan hanya satu kelas, bukan ibunya."

"Kau sendiri, tahu apa tentang Jonghyun?

Jongin sedikit tersentak. "A-ah, bagaimana tentang turnamen?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku sangat bersemangat!"

"Sial," Chanyeol terkikik pelan. "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Pesek!"

Jongin hendak mengelak tetapi Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Kau bawa rokok, bukan? Aku minta satu."

Jongin tidak membalasnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya. Lalu mengambil masing-masing satu batang untuk mereka. Kemudian jarinya meraih pemantik dan kemudian menyulut rokok miliknya sendiri, kemudian untuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak biasanya kau mau membolos."

Chanyeol menatap ke depan sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Aku sedang tidak bisa fokus. Percuma ada di kelas."

"Tapi kau mengajakku kesini." Jongin menghisap rokoknya. "Padahal aku ingin menggoda Luhan."

"Luhan?" Chanyeol tertawa. "Masih mengharapkannya juga? Dia menyukai Sehun!"

Jongin mengetukkan rokoknya hingga bagian yang tersulut jatuh ke sampingnya. "Kenapa harus menyerah saat yang kau sukai tidak—_ah_, maksudku belum—menyukaimu?"

"Luhan bahkan tidak melihatmu." kata Chanyeol. "Dimatanya hanya ada Sehun."

"Sehun tidak peduli padanya."

"Oh. Selamat berjuang kalau begitu."

Jongin tidak membalas lagi, memilih untuk menikmati rokoknya. Menit berlalu, membiarkan mereka dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Jongin membuka percakapan kembali.

"Kau ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kami putus." jawab Chanyeol datar lalu membuang rokoknya yang sudah dimatikan. "Tadi malam."

"Oh, gara-gara Jongdae?"

Chanyeol menatapnya cepat dengan tatapan mengapa-kau-bisa-tahu? dan Jongin hanya tertawa sambil mematikan lalu membuang puntung rokoknya.

"Maaf saja, tapi kamis lalu aku melihat mereka berciuman di perpustakaan."

"_Oh, God_," Chanyeol mendesah pelan lalu memejamkan matanya dan bersandar. "Kenapa dia berubah?" bisiknya lirih.

"_Oh_, _yeah_. Aku juga punya pertanyaan seperti itu. Kenapa dia berubah? Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP dulu—kami satu sekolah."

Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya. "Sejak kami saling mengenal sampai berpacaran, dia tidak pernah seperti itu."

"Menurutmu apa sebabnya?" Jongin menekuk kedua lututnya dan ikut memejamkan mata sambil bersandar.

"Mungkin bosan?"

"Jangan jawab mungkin. Kalau kau mencintainya, kau pasti mengenalnya."

Chanyeol diam untuk beberapa saat. "Apa? Aku beri dia materi juga."

"Hei, Tiang Listrik Bodoh." Jongin tertawa. "Coba kau pikir, kalau hal itu karena materi, apa orang yang diincar Baekhyun sekarang berasal dari orang kaya? Dia memilih Jongdae, anak sederhana! Kalau ia mau harta, ia bisa memilih Joonmyun, ketua OSIS. Sudah kaya, terkenal pula."

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati bahwa ucapan Jongin benar.

"Berapa kali kalian melakukan hubungan intim?"

"Hah?"

Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Jangan seperti orang bodoh, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu berdeham pelan. "Tiga kali."

"Oh," Jongin mengangguk. "Mungkin ia tidak suka berhubungan seks denganmu. Jadi dia mencari yang lain."

Chanyeol sedikit menggerenyitkan dahinya. "Memangnya bisa begitu?"

"Aku melihat dia berciuman dengan Jongdae di tempat yang cukup umum. Mungkin dia butuh kehidupan seksual yang _lebih_. Atau bosan menjadi _bottom_."

_Namja _tinggi itu menunduk perlahan.

"Aku juga memergoki dia tengah bercumbu dengan Minki di kelas musik, sebelum Minki dikeluarkan."

Jongin membuka mulutnya lebar. "_Whoa_~ _such a slutty boy_~!"

Chanyeol melirik Jongin agak tajam.

"Eh, bukan. Maksudku bukan Baekhyun, tapi Minki." Jongin mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan salah paham. Ayo kembali ke topik."

Tangan Chanyeol mengurut pelipisnya sendiri.

"Jadi, menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak bersemangat.

"Mungkin dia butuh orang lain yang mengerti kehidupan seksualnya. Dan ia rasa kau tidak memenuhinya."

"Jadi aku harus apa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang meniduri kekasihnya setiap hari hanya untuk mempertahankannya tetapi disampingku."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Kau merasa?"

"Sialan, aku masih _single_!"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Hei, kau _single_ bukan? Boleh aku menidurimu? Aku _hebat_ lho di atas _rooftop_."

Jongin membulatkan matanya dan bergerak refleks menjauhi Chanyeol. "Heh, tinggi! Aku itu _top_! Berani kau—"

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu berdiri dan mendekat pada Jongin yang segera bangkit dengan waspada.

"Berani menyentuhku, kubunuh kau!"

"Kemari Kim Jongin, kau akan aku perkosa. Hahaha!"

"Sialan! Chanyeol!"

Lalu keduanya berlari-lari di rooftop. Bercanda dan tertawa. Melupakan sejenak kepenatan mereka.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Chanyeol!"

**Buagh!**

Rasa berat menyerang kepalanya ketika sebuah bola mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya. Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan lalu mengusapi kepalanya. Setelah itu Amber berlari mendekat bersama Junhong.

"_Sunbae_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junhong.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya. Sedangkan Amber menggelengkan kepalanya memperhatikan _namja _tinggi itu.

"Jangan melamun terus, Tiang Listrik!" Jongin berseru, lalu berlari mengambil bola yang menggelinding menjauh setelah menabrak kepala Chanyeol.

"_Sunbae_ istirahat saja dulu. Daritadi terlihat tidak fokus," kata Junhong.

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak apa."

"Tidak apa bagaimana?" Jongin men_dribble_ bola dan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Di kelas saja sudah ditegur ratusan kali oleh semua guru yang mengajar."

"Masih tentang Baekhyun?" tanya Amber, tidak mengacuhkan Jongin yang melempar bola pada Junhong.

"Tidak, bukan." Chanyeol mengusap lagi kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa sungguh. Hanya sedikit—"

"Memikirkan orang yang tidak memikirkanmu? Haha."tawa Jongin. "Turnamen empat hari lagi, _Bro_!"

Junhong memeluk bola yang tadi diberikan oleh Jongin. Dan memperhatikan ketiganya.

"Duduk saja dulu, biar kita yang berlatih sambil menunggu yang lain."

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi, tetapi Amber mendorongnya ke sisi.

"Lebih baik kau temui dia dan bicara baik-baik."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Amber, kau tidak jadi kemari?!"

"Sial! Aku lupa, Hyuna! Maaf, setelah berlatih aku akan kesana."

Hyuna mendengus kesal dan bersandar di balkon rumahnya. _Smartphone_ bercase kuning bergambar pikachu itu masih berada di telinga kanannya. "Sampai jam berapa?"

"Mungkin jam enam sor—"

"Tidak usah saja!" Hyuna agak berteriak. "Aish! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, Amber! Apa aku harus menunggumu selama empat jam dengan orang asing yang—"

"Siapa orang asing?" tanya Amber.

"Kalau kau datang kemari, kau akan tahu! Dasar Amber bodoh!"

Tutt!

Hyuna mematikan sambungan telepon dan mendengus lagi. Matanya menatap ke luar, pada pemandangan di sekitarnya. Tetapi raut masam tetap tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya.

"Apa harus teriak?"

Mendengar sebuah suara, Hyuna membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan orang yang ia selamatkan tadi pagi sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Kamarmu terbuka. Lagian tadi aku terbangun, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi aku mencari ke lantai dua." Lalu gadis itu bersandar pada pintu balkon dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Tidak sekolah, eh?"

"Kenapa—"

Gadis itu tertawa. "Kau tidak mengenalku? Kita satu sekolah, Idiot."

Hyuna membulatkan matanya.

"Kemana saja kau? Tidak mengenalku, eoh?"

"Apa aku harus mengenal seluruh murid di sekolah kita? Memangnya kau anak kelas apa?"

"Kim Hyuna Bodoh anak kelas 2-C." gadis itu tertawa. "Aku Youngra, anak kelas 1-F."

"Kau adik kelas?" tanya Hyuna. Lalu mengangguk sendiri dan bergumam, "sepertinya aku—ah! Aku tahu kau!"

Youngra mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Kau itu partner Jeon Jungkook bukan? Kalian berdua yang dikenal sebagai pembuat onar?!"

Youngra memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Beri nama yang sedikit lebih bagus. _Troublemaker_. Mereka memanggil kami begitu."

"Aish," Hyuna mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa aku harus berurusan denganmu?" gumamnya.

Berjalan masuk ke dalam, Youngra meninggalkan Hyuna dan melihat sekitar. Hyuna segera mengikutinya—takut Youngra melakukan sesuatu. Dan ia mendapati Youngra berjalan menuju lemari dan membukanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Hyuna duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kau mabuk dan tertidur di depan rumahku."

"_Oh_," Youngra tertawa. Lalu mengambil satu kaos putih tanpa lengan dan _hotpants_. "Jungkook sialan itu meninggalkanku ternyata."

Hyuna hanya memperhatikan tanpa protes sama sekali. Youngra membawa pakaiannya lalu berjalan di sekitar kamar. Memperhatikan foto-foto Hyuna yang di tempel di dinding.

"Kau cantik ternyata."

Pipi Hyuna sedikit bersemu mendengar pujian itu.

Youngra tertawa lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Kelas 2-E sudah kosong, semua murid sudah memilih untuk meninggalkan kelas saat pelajaran telah usai kecuali untuk dua orang _namja_. Baekhyun duduk di bangkunya, berhadapan dengan Jongdae yang duduk di meja. Keduanya saling bertukar candaan sambil terkadang saling memagut bibir satu sama lain.

Sampai akhirnya kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Apa kalian sibuk?"

Baekhyun meliriknya sedangkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Jongdae. "Ada apa Chanyeol?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar," ucapnya pelan. "itupun jika kau ada waktu."

Baekhyun melirik Jongdae yang sepertinya tidak mengizinkan. Hendak menolak, tetapi Chanyeol lebih dahulu bicara.

"Kalau tidak bisa sekarang, nanti saja. Aku juga tidak suka mengganggu."

Tetapi Baekhyun memilih berdiri dan meminta Jongdae menunggu sebentar. Lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengajaknya untuk berada diluar kelas—di balik pintu yang terbuka—agar Jongdae tidak mengdengar.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Chanyeol menatap sosok yang tingginya cukup jauh darinya. "Aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau harus bisa." kata Baekhyun. "Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Jangan seperti ini."

"Tapi—" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang segera ditepisnya. "Berikan satu penjelasan logis."

Baekhyun mendecih. "Itu cukup logis, Chanyeol. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Jangan memaksa orang yang tidak mencintaimu untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Tapi ini terlalu buru-buru, Baekhyun. Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik. Aku sudah—"

"Kita sudah bicara baik-baik." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol cukup kesal. "Kau harus mengerti dan—"

**Brak!**

Perhatian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertuju pada pintu kelas yang tertutup keras karena Jongdae membantingnya cukup kasar. Dengan ransel di punggungnya, Jongdae melenggang pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun segera menyusul Jongdae dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tetap pada tempatnya.

Memang sepertinya sudah tidak ada tempat bagi dia di hati Baekhyun.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, semuanya berhenti berlatih. Amber sudah pulang lebih dahulu satu jam yang lalu, harus menemui Hyuna katanya. Sedangkan yang lainnya juga bergegas pulang, mau mengerjakan tugas untuk besok katanya. Hingga tersisa Junhong dan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari lapangan basket _indoor_ menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Kau tidak ada pe-er untuk besok?" tanya Chanyeol.

Junhong yang sebelumnya sedang melamun sedikit tersentak, lalu melirik Chanyeol dan terkekeh. "Tidak ada. Tapi aku ingin belajar bersama dengan teman."

"Siapa?"

"Jonghyun."

Chanyeol menatap Junhong sambil berjalan. "Jonghyun? Oh, apa dia sudah dapat sekolah baru?"

Junhong menggeleng pelan. "Orangtuanya sudah berusaha memasukkan ia ke berbagai sekolah, tetapi tidak ada yang mau menerima. Jonghyun akan disekolahkan diluar negri, tetapi Jonghyun menolak. Jadi sekarang dia _home schooling_."

"Hum," Chanyeol mengangguk. "kenapa tahu sekali?"

"Aku sering ke rumahnya sejak minggu kemarin, dan meminta belajar bersama. Aku tahu Jonghyun tidak salah, jadi setidaknya dia tidak merasa sendiri sekarang."

"Memangnya Minki kemana?"

Junhong menatap jalanan. "Jonghyun bilang Minki jarang menghubunginya. Tapi Jonghyun berpikir Minki sibuk atau masih ingin sendiri."

"Hum, berat sekali ya masalah mereka."

Junhong mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku benar-benar kasihan pada Jonghyun. Dia tidak salah sama sekali, tapi kini banyak yang membencinya."

"Semua guru di sekolah?"

"Masih ada beberapa yang tidak percaya." ucap Junhong. "Wali kelas kami tetap pada Jonghyun. Tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Chanyeol merapatkan almamaternya dan terdiam selama mereka berjalan. Junhong juga tidak memilih untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa cinta harus seperti itu ya?"

Junhong melirik Chanyeol yang bicara dengan nada berbisik di sampingnya. Langkah mereka sudah cukup jauh dari sekolah. Memang kebetulan Chanyeol tidak membawa motornya hari itu, jadi mereka pulang dengan berjalan.

"Seperti apa?"

"Yang dilakukan Jonghyun untuk Minki."

"_Oh_," Junhong tersenyum miris dan kembali menatap ke depan. "tanpa sadar, jika mencintai pasti kau sudah berkorban banyak untuk orang yang kau cinta."

Chanyeol meliriknya. "Apa kau seperti itu?"

Junhong hanya tersenyum.

"Apa cinta itu menyakitkan?"

"Tanpa rasa sakit, kau tidak akan mengenal kata 'cinta'."

Dari ucapan Junhong, cukup membuat Chanyeol berpikir. Dan keduanya kembali tidak bersuara hingga satu jam, sampai mereka berpisah di persimpangan.

"Sampai jumpa, Junhong."

"Baik-baik _Sunbae_, jangan sampai sakit karena terlalu sering murung."

Kata-kata Junhong cukup terngiang di kepala Chanyeol. Sampai ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya yang terbilang tidak terlalu jauh dari flat milik Junhong. Melamun. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan rumahnya.

Baekhyun sudah berdiri di samping gerbang sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol berlari mendekat dan hendak bertanya, tetapi Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, sehingga Chanyeol hanya membalas pelukannya sambil mengusapi surai rambutnya. Beberapa kali menciumi helaian-helaian pirang itu. Chanyeol tidak mengerti, tetapi tidak berniat untuk bertanya.

"Ayo masuk."

Baekhyun mengangguk saja saat Chanyeol mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Suasana di rumahnya sudah cukup sepi. Chanyeol yakin orangtuanya sudah tertidur. Jadi ia segera mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tidur saja, nanti pagi aku antar pulang."

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang. Chanyeol segera melepas jas almamaternya sendiri, lalu melihat pakaian Baekhyun masih sama seperti saat mereka berpisah di sekolah tadi sore.

Saat Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, tubuhnya tertarik jatuh ketika Baekhyun menariknya hingga berada di atas tubuhnya. Baekhyun berbaring. Lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menurunkannya ke bawah.

"Jadi kekasihku lagi."

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang Baekhyun minta, sebelum mencium Chanyeol dan memaksanya untuk _menyentuhnya_.

Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun tidak akan pergi lagi dari sisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAAAAAAAIII**

**Yang baca Teenage sebelum di remake pasti tau kan Han Youngra itu siapa wkwwkwkwk**

**Iya itu saya ohohoho**

**Dan oh ya, memang ada beberapa cast yang diceritakan lagi disini :D**

**Tolong ya reviewww**

**Saya benar benar butuuuh**

**Agar saya semakin semangat di tengah kesibukan iniiiiii**

**Maaf kamis ga post ff :( tolong review pleaseee**

**Pertanyaan bisa di pm, atau di twitter dan fb ya :D**

**THANKS A LOT**

**Revieeeew pleaseeeeeeeee**


End file.
